Grey Twilight
by PaxRomaDacia
Summary: Star Wars AU: In a galaxy far, far away, many stories of the Clone Wars are told as good or evil. What many fail to realize is that not all space faring adventures are so simple, two people who find each by fate or coincidence will face such an adventure, and their lives will forever change... Together.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello guys, this is a brand new story I've been thinking about doing for a loooooong time, and that's my Star Wars AU with Star vs. The Forces of Evil. I want to thank Dalek Prime for helping me with a bunch of the story ideas, and you should check out his own Star Wars/Star vs. The Forces of Evil AU he has now, and don't worry, my AU of it will be far different than his because I'm not some jerk that plagiarizes others work.

Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy, and may the force be with you all.

 **Prologue: Sensitivity**

 **O-O-O**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… A princess is sitting upward from her bed.

The calm midnight could not keep this teenage blond girl from having a good night's rest, for something was stirring her from her sleep. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was something.

She got up, drowsily making her way to the doors at the far left of her bedroom and walked out to the balcony. Looking up at the stars in the moonlit sky, she stared up at the starry sky, wondering what exactly is was that kept her up.

Maybe it was the fact she was a princess being trained to be a queen, and the pressures of royalty were starting to stress her out so much she couldn't even get proper rest. Or maybe it was her boredom, sure she snuck out of the castle she resided in for other non-royalty activities, but she wasn't in any mood for that today. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel it was something.

The girl sighed, mostly out of exhaustion and confusion, not really understanding why she had even bothered waking up. She stared up to no avail, and after a few more minutes of lonely star gazing, she turned back to her room and closed the balcony doors.

"Star Butterfly, you're going cray cray." The blond mumbled flopping face down on her queen sized bed, ironically reminding her of her future.

Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni, the future of her kingdom of Mewni. And she hated it.

Many days went where she was being trained in queen etiquette by her mother to take charge when she is gone, her father the king supporting the same. While Star knew her parents cared for her and did all of this for her sake, her mother was quite overbearing about responsibility and the father simply agreed to whatever the queen said.

Star tossed and turned on her bed, burying her face on her pillow as she tried to get rest, but the nagging feeling persisted. Every time she shut her eyes, they shot back wide open to stare at the decorative ceiling.

She turned her head back at the balcony, staring at the doors and still saw the stars outside the glass, sighing contently as she shut her eyes once more. Star felt herself slipping into her slumber, the stars she looked at outside gave her a sense of serenity and peace as she breathed slowly, another one of her valuable practices she learned when she was younger.

Maybe when day comes, she could figure out what that feeling is. But now it is more soothing than irritating, and she couldn't care less for the usual etiquette that she would expect to learn, now all that mattered was sleep for another day.

A day that would change Star's life forever.

 **O-O-O**

The midnight sky of the kingdom of Mewni hides much the normal eye cannot see, and with much of the kingdom asleep, they fail to notice the shuttle ship enter their world's atmosphere and fly near their outskirts.

The shuttle is shaped in a semi-circle and flew in a ninety degree angle, slowly descending to the ground just beyond the sight of the kingdom to a flat plain. The ship began to land, rotating its semi-circle on a horizontal angle as its trio of landing gear extended. The shuttle reached the ground and landed gently, its humming growing lower while the loading ramp touched the ground off the port side.

Two figures stepped out of the ramp onto the grassy ground, wearing simple clothing of boots, loose fitting pants, and clocks that covered the robes they wore. Both figures appeared to be human, one wearing brown robes and tribal tattoos on his face. The other a younger and medium height boy, no more than fourteen with lighter brown robes, no tattoos on his tan skin unless his mole counted.

"I sense it there, master." Said the boy, pointing to the kingdom to the distance.

"Strange." Said the older man perplexed. "I sense much on this world, but not what you are telling me."

The boy while he didn't show it, was frustrated by his master's doubts. He sensed something powerful on this world, and yet his master couldn't. Maybe it was just a false disturbance like before, but this time it didn't go away and he is determined to find out what it was.

"Master, it's here. I can still feel it." The boy protested calmly.

"I don't doubt your sensitivity to the force, young padawan. There's a reason why I picked you to be under my wing." Said his master, staring out at the kingdom beyond. "But perhaps we should wait until morning to continue, lest we want to disturb the locals. We are not needed by the order for now, so a break would be a wise idea.

The boy was restless, but he agreed to his master's suggestion. Two strangers in robes would be a rude awakening for most people, especially if they didn't know who they were. But everyone could recognize the attire these figures wore, and only one word could be associated with such beings; Jedi.

The master and apprentice, and while it was expected for Jedi to arrive at people's doorsteps unexpectedly, it was even stranger for a master to listen to his apprentice's calling.

It started to become more frequent as the padawan kept saying something about a disturbance in the force one too many times to be a coincidence. So the master heeded to his padawan's callings, and after finishing a recent diplomatic mission, maybe it would be more interesting to investigate such a disturbance.

"Do you know this world?" Asked the padawan to his master. "I uh, kind of just wanted to land and never thought what is here."

Usually, the master would scold his apprentice from such a mistake, but not these two Jedi. They have a much different bond than most Jedi in the order, more akin to family than simply master and apprentice. His master knew that his padawan was different from the others, and while most of the order doubted him once before and some of his choices now, he knew that there was something about the boy that was different.

"Only from the galactic archives. This planet is called Mewni, after the kingdom of Mewni that managed to rule it for centuries. Even the inhabitants call themselves Mewmans despite only having few differences from ordinary humans." Explained the Jedi master. "There were once more creatures though."

"But?" Inquired the padawan.

"But, there was a civil war between Mewmans and other kingdoms of more alien creatures. The Mewmans won, and the aliens that survived were exiled from their world, wandering the galaxy for a new home." Finished the master, with a hint of sadness. "Mewni has since become a neutral world, only willing to do trade with the Republic and the Trade Federation while taking no sides."

"Trade Federation?" Said the boy with concern. "Even after what happened on Naboo?"

"Mewni is neutral, and so far both sides have cooperated with the Mewmans. But I share your concerns as well, so be cautious."

The padawan smiled and replied confidently "Cautious is my middle name, master."

"So is that why you are called the 'Safe youngling'?" Asked the master jokingly.

"I wear my training helmet one time walking down the stairs, and suddenly my lightsaber doesn't matter." Said the boy exasperated.

"Your lightsaber is part of your being, but it does not make you whole." Reminded the master. "But maybe you should have brought your helmet as well."

The padawan chuckled with his master, while the comment irritated him, it was all in fair play. The boy yawned soon after, and his master went back inside the ship.

"Get some rest, Marco. We will continue your search tomorrow."

Marco nodded in agreement as he followed his master inside.

"Of course, master Hett."

 **O-O-O**

P.S. - So here we go, the beginning of a new story. It'll start all happy and carp, with Jedi fun and Star and Marco fluff bound later, but it will quickly become something that you wish would happen more often. Also, if you recognize who exactly this Hett is, I commend you as a fellow Star Wars fan. A short prologue I know, but there will be longer chapters soon, so be patient since I have finals this week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Force of Evil or Star Wars.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: So here's the first chapter now. A bit longer than the prologue, and I got some good stuff planned later. We will get to the Clone Wars eventually, but I feel like we should build this up first and establish the relationship of Star and Marco, along with some other stuff here and there to make a grand adventure. But I promise you, when the Clone Wars start, it will be a hell of a ride. Not much else to say except I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival**

 **O-O-O**

The morning was the typical day for Star, putting on her blue dress, combing her long hair, and mostly just getting ready for another day of showing off her royalty. As usual, she was bored out of her mind.

Nothing really seemed to change for the princess. Her days consisted of travelling around the kingdom, training in proper etiquette on how to sit and to listen to people drone on and on about their problems, and all other kinds of future queen advice by her mother, Queen Moon Butterfly herself.

Of course, Star would do other things in her free time. When she was a young girl, the captain of the guard always trained her in the ways of combat and war. As she grew older and more rebellious, Star would take her speeder bike she kept hidden from her parents on joyrides around the countryside.

She always felt so alive to be free from her constraints of her kingdom, for being a princess is not always as fun as many little girls think it is. Unless you were Star Butterfly, rebel extraordinaire who loves Unicorns and Wookies, feeling the wind on her face from going turbo on her speeder bike, and all other sorts of abnormal feats she enjoyed.

This was not one of these days however. Star was stuck with her parents all day, learning new lessons of diplomacy and reminded of older ones that she barely bothered paying attention to.

Right now, the princess was sitting by her mother at the throne room, each of her parents having their respective thrones as they talked to their subjects and other royal partners. It took Star everything she had to calm herself from bouncing her leg up and down from restlessness, since she usually would have left to go ride on her speeder bike by now.

But her mother was persistent that she stayed with her today. The last thing she remembered her say was something about the Trade Federation coming for talks about trade, but she couldn't care less about the Neimoidian in front blabbing on and on about well, trade.

"We told your people many times before, we are not cancelling trade rights with the Republic." Said Queen Moon, getting frustrated with the Neimoidian's persistence. "What happened on Naboo is between the Trade Federation and the Republic, we are not taking sides with either party and that's final."

"Our agreement will be terminated if you do not cooperate with us, your majesty!" Complained the green alien, though the threat sounded quite empty. "The Republic will soon turn on you for their own benefits one day, and you will lose both us and their trade rights if you don't chose a side."

"I don't take threats lightly, Neimoidian. And I certainly won't-

" _Blah, blah, blah."_ Thought Star, staring blankly at the green-gray skinned aliens.

The Neimoidian talking to her mother wore fancy garments of blue and gold, coupled with matching hats that showed off his wealth. His two aides that accompanied him wore similar clothing excluding the hats and had more blue than gold on them.

Whatever a Neimoidian was, they seemed to be more concerned with their clothes and money than anything else from what Star has seen.

She woke up from her trance when she felt that same presence from last night again, this time it felt like it was closer, as if it were walking towards her and every step of it only made it grow in strength. If only she could just get up and walk out of the large castle doors in front, but having a whole crowd of onlookers and her parents see her just walk out wouldn't be a wise idea, mostly because she wouldn't get to go outside.

"This is an outrage!" Exclaimed the Neimoidian, visibly frustrated with the Queen's rejection. "I offer you triplicate, and you STILL refuse?"

"We made our decision long ago, and we will still stand by it." Said King River, just as irritated as his wife. "Now leave this room and don't come back to complain about the Republic's business, or you will be escorted out."

"Reconsider, and I'll pay you quadruplicate!"

"Goodbye, Trafriis." Replied the queen sternly.

The alien calmed himself down as he and his aides bowed to the royal family, and walked out of the vast throne room to outside.

"Neimoidians." Mumbled the King. "After all these years, they still think they are the victims."

"What can we do? It's not our place to get involved with such petty conflicts." Replied the queen. "Are you paying attention, Star?"

Star just stared at the throne room doors as they closed, gripping the arm of the chair from both the looming feeling of her desire to leave and to see what was making her feel this way.

"Star?" Said the queen more loudly, getting her daughter's attention. "What did you learn from this?"

"Um… Something about trading?"

The queen sighed at her daughter's response, almost as if it were a daily routine. "If a diplomat gets aggressive, stay firm and strong in your resolution."

Star taps her head agreeing. "Pffft! Of course! Silly me, huh?"

"We've been over this conversation many times already, pay attention to what we are saying." Said Moon firmly, but Star looked back at the doors again. "Star!"

"Sorry! I just- I feel something strange, that's all."

Her parents raised an eyebrow at that. "Feel? As in-

"Maybe. I dunno." Quickly interrupted Star. "But it's been going on for a while now and, I can feel it out there."

Star looked at the throne room doors, her parent's looking at her daughter not out of confusion, but of curiosity instead.

"Do you think it could be… them?" Asked River, nervously tapping his arm chair.

"I think so. But I'm not sure, it feels much more different." Said Star, the presence getting ever so closer. "And it's almost here."

Knocking could be heard from the doors, and a pair of royal Mewman guards peeked out the doors to see who it was. The guards immediately opened the doors in a rushed fashion, their distant faces revealing shocked expressions.

"Y-your majesties." One of the guards stuttered. "We have important visitors."

The doors opened to reveal the visitors, a sight that everyone in the throne room gasped at, excluding the royal family whose eyes went wide at the sight.

"Greetings, your majesties." Humbled Hett, removing his hood along with Marco and bowed politely. "We are honored to meet you."

The royal court whispered silently amongst themselves at the arrival of the Jedi, such ancient warriors haven't visited Mewni ever since their civil war ended. The King and Queen cleared their throats to form their words, while Star kept staring at the Jedi, Marco in particular.

That's when the feeling she had reached its highest point, simply looking at Marco made her insides feel warm and fuzzy, not out of love at first sight mind you, but at the fact that this boy, a Jedi out of all people, was the thing that kept her up at night.

Marco in return stared right back at her, confirming the same kind of feeling he had sensed on this world. A girl, the princess of Mewni, was the so called disturbance he was feeling. The young children continued to stare at each other until Queen Moon spoke up, snapping the two out of their trance and actually focused on the conversation at hand.

"It is us who should be honored by your presence, master Jedi." Said the Queen in false humility, hiding her true feelings from the Jedi. "What brings such noble warriors to our kingdom?"

Hett briefly glanced at Marco, seeing that he was looking at the princess once more. It didn't take long to put two and two together, and Hett immediately responded in kind.

"Allow me to explain then. We were just returning from one of our diplomacy missions before we were ambushed by vulture droids." Lied Hett. "As you already know, the Trade Federation doesn't take kindly to Jedi after Naboo, so we ended up landing on your world for shelter."

"Of course. You can use the royal guest rooms to stay." Humbled the Queen. "Just tell us where your ship is, and we will send our finest engineers to repair your ship."

Hett waved his hand, brushing off the help. "No need, your majesty. Our ship suffered minimal damage, we just need a place to stay and sleeping on a starship isn't exactly comfortable."

"I understand." Agreed Moon half heartily, something Hett kept track of.

"Is there anything else me and my padawan can do to help?"

Moon was about to dismiss the Jedi, but she did have _one_ problem that had to be taken care of. She wasn't a fan of Jedi staying at her kingdom at the moment, but maybe they could be useful for something else to make the stay worthwhile.

"Actually yes. There is something I have that you can help me with." The queen considered her options, and the problem she had in mind felt justified enough for Jedi. "Over the past few weeks, our people have been going missing. Practically vanishing out of thin air."

Hett raised an eyebrow at the statement out of curiosity, his padawan listening intently while the boy darted his eyes at the princess back and forth.

"At first, we thought it was just children running off from their parents. But then the parents went missing too, peasants and nobles alike. I sent my best men to investigate and all they could find is this."

The Queen snapped her fingers, as one of the royal servants came up to the Jedi. He held a pillow with a strange thin cylinder shaped needle, whatever substance inside it was gone. Hett took the item in his hands and quickly recognized it.

"A death stick?" He asked curiously, which got Marco's attention as well.

"We found this at one of the noble's homes. It was all that we could find of him, and his family was nowhere to be seen with many others." The queen shock her head dreadfully. "After this, the worst assumed now is that these missing people were kidnapped. Who exactly is the culprit is still being investigated but to no avail."

"Well then." Hett put the death stick back on the pillow, now intrigued that there is more to Mewni than meets the eye. "We accept and will do anything we can to find out who is doing this."

The queen and king smiled, glad that the Jedi would help. Of course they would help. "Thank you, master Jedi. Now please, make yourselves comfortable here and my husband will tell you everything he knows so far. He insisted he investigated the matter himself."

Both Jedi bowed at the royal family, and as the last people to deal with today, the royal family excused themselves as well and got up from their thrones and the royal court broke out into discussions or left the scene. The queen left the throne room, while the king walked up to Hett to explain to him about the kidnapping case.

Marco felt the urge to go talk to the princess, and Star felt the same urge to talk to the Jedi.

"Marco." The boy turned to his master's calling. "Would you like to escort the princess? It would be good for you to get to know the royal family."

King River chuckled wholly, agreeing with the sentiment. "It would be an honor if a Jedi escorted my daughter, and someone her age would be nice to talk to."

The sentiment from the king sounded sincere enough, but there was also a sense of worry from him along with the Queen. Hett could sense it, they were good at saving face, but clearly they haven't been around Jedi long enough.

"Of course, master." Marco bowed to both men before walking to Star.

The princess felt very strongly about all this. She didn't know what to say to this boy, and the feeling insider just got stronger as he approached her. Did she just feel humbled like her mother? Or blow him off to avoid any contact? Maybe it was just her hormones telling her he was cute?

"Greetings, princess."

Marco bowed to Star, offering to walk with her in his polite tone. Something Star would usually blow off from royal suitors. But this time, it felt different. More… genuine.

"Would you like some company?"

Star felt her nervousness and worry suddenly go away, and gave the boy a warm smile. Something she didn't know why it happened, but it felt good.

Marco felt the same as his worry went away, having the guts to ask her for a walk despite thinking about the several scenarios it would go wrong. Hett had a point when he first trained him, he had to stop thinking so much and just do what had to be done.

"Yeah… of course, master Jedi. And please, just call me Star."

"Call me Marco and we'll have a deal."

Star and Marco laughed at the statements, and they gladly walked together out of the throne room, and they knew from there… they made a new friend.

 **O-O-O**

On a Sheathipede class shuttle heading back to its large cargo freighter ship, the same Neimoidian who was trying to convince the Butterfly family to break ties with the Republic was still furious at the rejection.

It was not the first time Mewni rejected these deals, but after giving the Mewmans the most generous offers of great wealth and fortune, he had enough. If Rond Trafriis, one of the most famous deal brokers of the Trade Federation for his "aggressive diplomacy" went back to report that even he failed, his status and reputation as a successful deal broker would be tarnished.

If Mewni would not listen to the Trade Federation's demands, then perhaps a change in leadership would help. Rond took out a holoprojector he kept in his pocket for emergencies, and one such emergency that concerned his reputation was enough to justify its use.

The projector revealed the holographic figure of a Devaronian, a red skinned alien with a pair of horns from his head that gave the appearance of mythical creatures from days old, clad in his black cape like coat that hid the medium armor underneath.

The Devaronian spoke first, talking in Huttese which luckily Rond understood, learning the language well since he commonly cooperated with such scum in secret. Often when he needed a deal to be set in stone or to make one work with the stubborn, there would be times when he needed some "outside influence" as he called it to tip the scales in his favor.

This… is one of those times.

"Tah doth Nollugrux T'van." Introduced the Devaronian in Huttese. "Kaa, fa baa uba. Hi chuba da naga?"

"I have another proposition for you, bounty hunter." Offered Rond, transmitting relevant data about the King and Queen of Mewni. "I need your help in some… diplomacy."

T'van went over the information transmitted to him, and laughed at the data. "Haha, doth tee da amahkin? Jee doth ritke bunno vehpobaee Mewni."

"Really now? And who were you talking about Mewni to?" Asked Rond curiously.

"Tee mee yanee, Taecaebee." Replied T'van, not wanting the Neimoidian to pry into his business. "Uba lee chalya mi nibobo, an Jee cuanesa hoohah. Uba doptkee see tytung camai lwaa bla kava yanee joday."

"You have your business and I have mine, I understand." Agreed Rond, slightly irritated at the bounty hunter's rude response. "So here is my proposition. Assassinate the king and queen, and I will reward you any price you ask."

It didn't take long for the Devaronian to break into a devious grin. "Mondon phabeka. Vee."

"Each? You are bringing along a partner?" Rond said surprised. "I thought bounty hunters worked alone."

"Fa doth mah yanee coo Jee joday cay. Wamma jen bom bom, an jeejee gee wa bargon." Said T'van with a sliver of venom.

"Deal." Rond agreed to the terms. "Just make sure you do the job well."

"Pieah an ciheu, mo jobake an koumihe?"

"Make it messy. I want to send a message to the Mewmans to put brains ahead of bravado. Maybe their heir will make wiser decisions, or at least be easier to convince." Suggested Rond, much to T'van's pleasure. "Just make sure I don't have any involvement in this, or I will have to reconsider our arrangement."

T'van grinned with his sharp teeth one last time before ending the transmission, finishing his sentence with gleeful malice.

"Cay cuova."

 **O-O-O**

P.S.- So for pretty much a lot of you (okay all of you) who have NO IDEA what T'van was saying, it was all legit Huttese which is one of the many languages in Star Wars. I felt like making him speak Huttese because come on, not everyone speaks galactic basic, and it makes it more interesting. But don't worry, the way the characters talk to him will give you a basic understanding as to what he is saying. Oh and the partner T'van is talking about, you'll find out who it is soon enough.

If you want to know how I got all that dialogue in Huttese, there's this website I found called .org that has a translator for the languages, it's got a few kinks but works well for the most part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or Star Wars.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: So here's the second a little later than I thought. Sorry about it, but my internet went out for a few days so I couldn't update the story earlier. Not a whole lot of action here, just some Star and Marco fluff for the time being, and don't you worry, the obvious route to satisfy your shipping needs will be met here. Starco is painfully obvious.

Don't you worry though, I have some special plans later on, so be prepared for some action later one. Other than that, enjoy the new chapter.

 **Chapter 2: Joyride**

 **O-O-O**

Star and Marco didn't really know where they were going. They knew they were walking with each other, side by side through the fancy hallways of the castle, but their direction seemed aimless. They couldn't care less however, and were more concerned with getting to know each other.

Needless to say, it was a relief for both of them.

It had been too long since they had people their age to speak to. Sure, Marco knew some fellow padawans back on Courasant, but he never really got to see them after Hett picked him to be his apprentice. He never really had family to go back to either or any he could remotely remember, and the order strictly forbid Jedi to form attachments to others so a Jedi having a social life was rare.

Star never really made too many friends either, mostly because people only cared about her because she was royalty. Many noble sons only spoke to the girl to have a successful arranged marriage pressured by their parents, so they only kept up fake perfect personalities and were driven away for that.

So when Star and Marco met, instant chemistry sparked between the two, they only knew each other for a few hours and already they could talk to each other about practically anything. From their interests to what color they liked, even cracking jokes about their respective positions in life between Jedi and princess.

"So Marco, what's it like to be a space monk with a laser sword?" Teased Star playfully.

Marco chuckled at the joke. "There's a little more to it than that."

"True… you also fight all kinds of bad guys, right?"

"Ahh, no." Answered Marco, much to Star's disappointment. "Jedi only fight when absolutely necessary, our goal is to achieve peace as nonviolently as possible."

"Sounds like Jedi are pretty boring."

Marco stuttered back in response. "N-no! Of course not! Jedi do all kinds of cool stuff like, talking to people and uh, and training with practice droids. And uh-

"Laaaaaame!" Star interrupted. "That's not the Jedi I know."

"Oh really? And what are Jedi to you?" Inquired Marco, curious on Star's view of Jedi.

"Where do I begin?" Wondered Star out loud, before she answered fully. "Ever since I was a little girl, my parents would tell me tales about mystical warriors that travelled the galaxy to fight evil. I took those stories to heart and they made me who I am today, always looking for an adventure outside Mewni while keeping my adorableness."

Marco smiled at the heartwarming short story, letting Star continue to speak.

"To me, Jedi are these noble heroes that want to do real good and serve a greater purpose than sitting on a throne and telling people what to do, they're a fantasy came true. It's kind of why I want to leave Mewni so badly and just go out adventuring." Finished Star, sighing as she did. "But… I can't really leave. Instead, I have to be stuck here because I'm the future of my kingdom."

Marco gave the princess a sympathetic frown. "It's tough, but you have your responsibilities here and I have mine elsewhere."

"I know that, but-

Star stopped herself short, as if she was about to admit something.

"But what?" Marco noticed the stop in speech, curious as to what Star was going to say.

"But I want to have more excitement in life." Star responded, rather quickly but Marco payed little mind to it. "It doesn't sound like Jedi are very exciting."

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ boring."

Star gave the padawan a bored expression to match her tone. "You just said talking to people is cool."

"Well uh-

Marco tried to think of something exciting he did last time, but truth be told, things were awfully quiet on the Jedi front. The last thrilling thing to happen to Jedi was on Naboo, and that was more than nine years ago, and Marco and Hett were off on some other world. Aside from the usual sparring match, Marco never really had a lot of combat experience.

"Okay, yeah." Said a defeated Marco. "The whole Jedi padawan thing hasn't been really all that fun. Sometimes, I wish I had a little more danger."

That got Star's attention, her eyes lighting up with glee to match her namesake. She took Marco's hand in hers and rushed through the hallways, surprising the Jedi padawan as he was being dragged through the halls to a pair of doors leading outside rather than going back to the throne room.

"Star?" Said Marco, looking more concerned and even intimidated at the sudden move. "What's going on?"

The princess only gave Marco her toothy grin, which only frightened the boy in turn.

"You'll see." Star responded, rushing out the doors with Marco in her grip as the pair went outside.

Marco tried to release his hand from Star's, but the girl was much stronger than he thought, almost superhuman in a way. Mewmans did have a few differences from humans, so strength must have been one of them. Unfortunate fro Marco but not so much for Star.

"We really should get back." Advised Marco, straying further away from the castle. "What if you parents start to look for you?"

"I sneak out so many times, they're just used to it." Star blew off the statement, much to Marco's displeasure.

"But my master won't appreciate me running off." Countered Marco more nervously, though it was a poor attempt.

"He'll get over it." Star countered once more, already set on her decision.

The pair of teenagers quickly passed through the castle gates, with Star rushing Marco through the medieval styled village blended with modern technology. Many inhabitant Mewmans wore medieval styed clothing, poor and rich alike to show their status, though there were the obvious off worlders that had more distinct clothing, tending to hang around the more modernized areas of the dense but quaint capital.

After what felt like hours, Star stopped by the large front gate that led outside the kingdom walls. The only thing that prevented her from leaving being the guard in front, a massive seven foot man with a peach fuzz beard and a Viking like attire.

"I got this." Star whispered to the Jedi in her grip.

"Can you let me go now? I think the blood in my wrist stopped circulating." Complained the padawan.

"Don't be such a worry Wookie."

"No seriously, I can't feel my hand anymore." Spoke up Marco, prompting the princess to let go of him. "And what's a worry Wookie?"

Star ignored the question, more focused on the guard she spoke up to.

"Greetings, fellow knight of Mewni!" Proclaimed Star, almost childishly as she walked up to the guard. "Me and my new friend request access to the outside world!"

Marco stood confused at the scene, rubbing his wrist and expected the guard to turn Star away.

"You going out for a joy ride, princess?" Asked the guard in a cockney accent, much to Marco's surprise.

"Yup! Do you still have my bike?"

"Hold one a moment."

The guard went around the gate to fetch said bike, prompting Marco to ask further about Star's plan.

"Did you say bike? As in speeder bike?"

"Shhhh!" Shushed Star. "Don't ruin the surprise."

Sure enough, the obvious guess was obvious when the guard brought out a seagrass colored speeder bike, custom made with enhanced boosters on the back engines for more speed, painted decorations of rainbows and unicorns, even a floating pony head on the side with the words 'B-fly' printed below it.

It was a speeder bike only Star could like. Scratch that, love.

"Are we really going to ride that?" Asked Marco, unsure about the whole scenario.

"What? You think it's too girly for you?" Asked Star in mock tone, while sounding playful, made Marco sputter out his next words.

"N-no! It's great! I uh, I ju-ust don't uh- WAH!"

But Marco just got dragged by Star once more, plopped down on the back of the bike while Star got in front, activating the speeder that slowly hummed to life. Marco just stared at Star in disbelief, making the girl giggle at the boy's reaction.

"Stop being such a safe kid, Marco! You need to have a little fun once in a while." Said Star in a calmer tone, though the safe kid nickname didn't instill a lot of confidence in the boy "Besides, I thought you wanted to have a little more, DAN-GER!"

Star put Marco's hands around her waist, making the padawan blush at the contact. He knew it was all meant to not fall off the bike, but teenage hormones existed in even Jedi his age. He quickly brushed those thoughts aside and realized that this girl was her friend… friend. He made a friend, an actual friend that he still couldn't believe for a moment could happen. Then he started to get more worried when Star kept revving the bike, as if she was ready to hit the top speed in the galaxy and wondered if dying in a speeder bike crash was possible.

With Star driving, those thoughts were not put down so easily.

"Are you ready for the ride of your life!?" Exclaimed Star, revving up the speeder bike and pumping up her adrenaline.

"Can we at least get helmets!?" Marco exclaimed over the sound of constant revving.

"Nope!"

That was the last audible word the two heard from each other when Star floored it, zooming right past the guard nearby and out the now open gates by the guard's request.

This was always her favorite part of the ride. Accelerating as high as she could on her bike, the wind smacking her past her cheeks, zooming past the kingdom around the vast plains ahead where she can just ride for hours on end and explore her world. It gave Star a sense of freedom and adventure that she desired every day.

"Having fun yet!?" Star shouted over the zooming speed.

All Star could hear from Marco was the high pitched scream in reply. It was kind of hilarious to be truthful. Star felt bad for the padawan screaming for dear life, but she could help herself but find it funny that he screamed like a girl.

It didn't matter much however, for all that did matter was the rush of adventure in the girl's veins, zooming through the open plains and past the herds of grazing animals.

The friends only went further away from the kingdom, straying further into the wilds and slowing down a bit for Marco to ease up and loosen his grip on Star's sides, since it felt like the boy was crushing her ribs out of fright. The padawan calmed himself down, taking in the fast speed the bike went and admittedly, started to enjoy the ride.

"So how are you doing now, wild man?" Asked Star, slowing down a bit to hear Marco better.

"Wild man?" Marco questioned the nickname, though he preferred it more than safe kid.

"Jedi don't usually hitch rides with princesses on speeder bikes." Star explained. "I think it suits you."

Marco had to admit it, he liked the new name. Certainly better than being called a safe kid for once.

For the rest of the day, the thrill ride was more of a friendly ride around Mewni. Marco started to get the hang of the ride, still keeping a firm grip on Star while relaxing himself on the bike.

Marco could see why Star liked doing this now, and hearing her talk about how much freedom it gave her, it made the boy feel bad for her. He wished that he could just take her off this world and let her explore the galaxy with him.

" _If only she were a Jedi."_ Marco thought to himself, then she could have a valid excuse.

Star just felt so content with this ride, more than usual. She would have went on and on about how much she liked to race through the forests beyond the kingdom or how much fun it was to just ride, but Star felt herself relaxed with Marco behind herm his body leaning behind provided a sense of comfort and ease to calm her energetic personality.

Star just wished Marco could stay here with her, but she knew better than that. He's a Jedi and she's a princess, there's no way they can hang out forever, it's merely a dream… unless-

A beeping sound could then be heard from Marco. The padawan told Star to stop the bike, bringing the speeder to a smooth halt for the boy to take out a holoprojecter hidden in his sleeve, activating it to reveal it was his master contacting him.

"Master Hett." Marco nervously bowed his head, almost forgetting that he was nowhere near his master's presence.

"Marco? Where are you, padawan?" Hett asked. "I need you to come back to the castle."

"Sorry master! I was just-

"Marco, it's alright." Calmed Hett. "I'm not upset at you, but I need you back at the castle. Meet me at the royal guestroom."

"Of course, master. I'm coming back now."

Marco ended the transmission, with Star frowning sadly that their fun was over.

"Alright, wild man." Star softly responded. "Let's go home."

 **O-O-O**

The pair of friends eventually reached the gate once more, right at the moment the sun was setting and entered quickly, thanking the guard for taking the bike to hide it from her parents once more. Making friends with the guards certainly helped with getting away with all the things Star did on a daily basis.

It didn't take long for the teenagers to reach the castle, rushing to the front door as Star awaited Marco's response for the whole debacle.

"That was the most dangerous thing I ever experienced!" Marco exclaimed in a panic, catching his breath.

Star frowned until Marco spoke up once more.

"But it was so amazing!" The padawan exclaimed once more, getting a wide smile from the princess. "That was amazing! The ride was amazing! You were amazing!"

Star couldn't help herself but blush out of flattery, not expecting a Jedi out of all people to be so impressed with her.

"You know what this calls for?" Asked Star, making the boy shrug. "Huuuugs!"

Star threw herself around the boy, wrapping her arms around him. This took the boy by surprise, but he immediately relaxed and accepted the hug, returning it with his own and smiled warmly.

"STAR!?"

Star could already hear her mother calling out for her, making the girl groan in annoyance.

"Oh great, my mom is looking for me now." Star said disappointingly. "I have to go now, but do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

Marco smiled at the girl one last time, almost as energetic as Star when he replied. "Absolutely."

Star couldn't help but feel giddy about it all, giving her friend one more hug before heading off in the direction of her mother's calls.

"I'll see you tomorrow, best bestie!" Star waved goodbye, prompting Marco to do the same before he entered the castle.

"Same to you… bestie."

 **O-O-O**

It took Marco a few minutes to navigate the halls after asking for directions to find the royal guestroom where his master had called him from, knocking on the door to reveal a slightly impatient Hett behind the door.

"You called for me, master?"

Hett let the boy enter the room, and as usual, everything in the castle was eye candy to behold. Two beds were seated side by side, coupled with fancy medieval décor and with a nice view from the balcony outside, a gold chandelier hung from the ceiling with bright lights, and all this room could shout was wealth, so much wealth.

Hett noticed the grin plastered on Marco's face, wondering what was with his padawan's sudden joy he could sense miles away. "I assume you made good progress with the princess."

"Oh, yes." Agreed Marco happily. "We only talked for a few hours, and it feels like we haven't seen each other in years. And master, there's so much about her I have to tell you."

Marco continued to go on about Star, telling Hett about the misadventure of going through Mewni for a joyride on Star's speeder bike, which at first he thought he would hate, but grew to enjoy it despite the high speed and almost crashing into everything in the way. Though he wished that maybe there were some safety helmets or other protective gear that came with the bike.

Hett nodded at everything the padawan was saying, but he was more interested in Star for her special connection with Marco. This was something that the force couldn't tell Hett, unless you were in the position of these two teenagers, so he felt it would be better to ask more about Star and any possible force connections she may have. It may be another one of these 'chosen one' scenarios with Anakin.

Another thing Hett kept track of was the close attachment he was forming with Star. It made Hett glad to see Marco open himself up after all these years and make a real friend, even warmed his heart, but the boy grew attached to Star too quickly. It was against the Jedi order to form such a bond, but it didn't seem like Marco realized it yet, and telling Marco to break all ties with the girl now would be cruel and unusual. This would have to be something his apprentice will have to realize himself, unless Star was… something else.

And while the force was unreadable for Star and Marco now, Hett just knew there had to be more to this.

"Is she the one you were sensing this whole time?" Asked Hett, wanting to know more about the girl and a possible force connection.

Marco's constant grin turned into a frown after hearing that question. "Yes… I know what you're thinking, but… I don't think she's force sensitive."

Hett lowered his eyes at the boy. He was trying to tell if the boy was lying, but he couldn't get a straight answer from him. Maybe being a little more confrontational would get something out of the padawan.

"Then how could you sense her from off world? Surely, it's not a coincidence that such a power came into contact with you." Asked Hett suspiciously, doing well to hide it in his calm tone. "Or maybe it was not her at all."

"To be honest with you, I really don't know." Admitted Marco, scratching the back of his head. "This is something I never thought would happen. Sensing something so far away, only for it to be a girl that I would become friends with. I mean sure, she's a bit… eccentric. But that's okay, because it just feels like… like the force is balanced when I'm with her."

Hett listened to the boy intently, through Marco felt like he was just rambling and didn't know what he was talking about.

"Sorry I can't tell you much, master. I just don't know how to describe it, it has to be something you feel too." Admitted Marco, hoping he didn't offend his master.

"Hmm…"

It was all Hett could say. Nothing like this has ever been recorded in the archives, or even heard of in the Jedi order. Most Jedi would just say it's a padawan getting far too attached to someone and call it a threat to stability and temptation to the dark side, but Hett knew better than that. He knew there was something between the two teenagers, and whatever it was, he believed that maybe only Marco and the princess could figure it out.

So he changed the topic to more pressing matters.

"Well then, we will discuss it later." Said Hett, putting off that conversation for another time. "There's something else I need to tell you. About the death stick and what the king told me."

Marco nodded and listened to Hett, now focusing on the matter at hand.

 **O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. The Force of Evil or Star Wars.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: My third is here… It's not what it sounds like. I was going to make this one chapter originally, but I figured that I can make this mystery a little bit longer with some cool action as well, and there will be much more of it later on. I won't spoil much here, but you will get to see a familiar character next chapter.

 **Chapter 3: Small Chats**

 **O-O-O**

Night fell on Mewni, the sky darkened with only the stars that brighten the night this planet was so well known for. So little industrial production on Mewni kept this world's natural beauty, something that many Mewmans wanted to preserve for their lifetimes and for the generations after them. It was why Mewni was so concerned with galactic trade, rather being a consumer for galactic commodities than to risk producing them on their world to pollute their world.

As much as Marco admired the night, he has something more important than star gazing, looking back down as he walked through the kingdom of Mewni below with Master Hett.

What Hett had told him was interesting. Apparently, when he took the death stick back to analyze it with an old chemical analysis droid on the shuttle, there was something unusual about the chemical compound of the addictive drug. Marco knew from his many studies the main ingredient was the common Ixetal plant, but the little samples found in this particular death stick were not the plant, but some sort of powerful neurotoxin with no records of its existence and is completely untraceable.

Along with the strange new strain of death stick, every daily case of kidnapping in Mewni occurs around midnight when most inhabitants are asleep, so it is assumed that victims being dealt the drugs are in some kind of trance while everyone else is asleep, giving the kidnappers the perfect opportunity to steal away people without being noticed. But there were no signs of forced entry in the victim's homes and no sign of any evidence of anyone else being inside, the only possible solutions being that the victims left outside and just walked off.

It was a puzzling case, and Hett suggested that asking around town before midnight would work. Hopefully by then, the Jedi would have enough information to prevent another "disappearance", and they would have to start by asking questions and seeing if there are any death stick dealers lurking in the corners.

The Jedi stopped at the center of the square, looking around to see Mewmans and many offworld alines walking around, though there were more offworlders active at night.

"Alright Marco. Let's split up and ask around for clues." Hett suggested. "Go to the entertainment district by the right, I'll ask around the town square if anyone knows about death stick dealers. Contact me if you have anything."

"Yes master." Nodded Marco, about to split up until Hett stopped him.

"One more thing, Marco." Hett said, pulling out the death stick from under his sleeve. "Keep this hidden on you. Any dealers you find, show them this and you may get answers."

"And if they try to run?" Asked Marco.

"They won't." Answered Hett. "Dealers can't run from Jedi."

Marco nodded in agreement, understanding what Hett meant by that statement as the two split up.

Hett was an interesting master when Marco first met him, and compared to many other Jedi, he was very unorthodox. Marco frequently saw Hett question many of the Jedi council's decisions, though they were meaningful questions and he was very devoted to the Jedi order.

Hett also allowed the padawan to 'develop his own feelings' as he once said, not wanting his young apprentice to be such a robot.

He had a talk about such a change with Hett on one of their many missions, his master wanting to convince the council that change was needed to help the order, and that they should embrace new rules to last eternity. Marco simply nodded and agreed with whatever his master said, understanding his points and told Hett he should tell the council that, even if it was not a padawan's place to suggest such things.

Toughness also played a part with Hett, since he constantly trained the boy to stand up for himself and learn many survival skills in case he would not be around his master. That's why Hett sent Marco on many missions by himself, to give the boy the confidence he needs and to be dependent on himself in ways his master cannot provide. It was not very Jedi like to do such things, but like Marco knew, Hett was no ordinary Jedi.

He once asked where Hett learned such survival techniques, but he declined to answer and to not bring it up again, almost as if it hurt him to say. But enough about his master. Marco has a job to do, and that's getting to the bottom of this mess of kidnappings.

Marco asked several people around the bustling night life of the entertainment district, wanting to know about anything about the kidnappings that occurred. Much to his disappointment, there were no good answers, the people who lived in Mewni had no idea about what could be linked to the kidnappings, and the off worlders either had no idea about the situation or simply ignored him, not really in the mood to talk to Jedi.

It felt pointless to ask for questions. Marco was no detective by any means, having little information to go by that was too vague and never really had to question this many people before about a crime. No wonder this case seemed unsolvable, most people didn't even know the victims, and those that did were questioned earlier by Hett during the day and they knew nothing important.

It seemed hopeless for Marco to get a decent answer, but there were still many people left to ask, and he will not quit just because something was too hard.

He walked up to an old man, a purple skinned alien that looked like a reptilian ape, most likely a Peripleen with a hunch and dressed in a janitorial suit, mopping up the front of a Mewnian styled tavern converted into a cantina. From the look of his face, he didn't seem very happy with his job, as he could be heard mumbling to himself about it.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The alien continued to mop, as if he did not hear the boy while mumbling more.

"Sir?" Marco spoke up louder. "Can I talk to you, sir?"

The boy did not get any answers still, and the boy looked visibly frustrated now.

"Really? You can't just ignore me forever." Argued the boy feebly. "You can't even look at me?"

The janitor just kept mopping outside, and Marco grunted out of frustration and weariness from little rest.

"Okay, fine!" Marco exclaimed, unable to help himself but express his tiredness. "I guess you don't know about any kidnapped Mewmans."

"Kidnapped, you say?" Asked a ragged, scratchy voice, making Marco turn to hear the janitor talking. "You looking for someone, Jedi?"

Marco cleared his throat to speak, regaining his composure. "Um, yes. I'm investigating the kidnappings here."

The alien chuckled to himself, coughing to stop himself.

"Everyone want to know what happen here. What makes you different?" Asked the janitor, already making the padawan suspicious.

The padawan pulled out the death stick Hett gave him, hoping that the old man would recognize it.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Gah! Get that poodoo away from me!" Exclaimed the alien, just missing from slapping the drug off Marco's hands. "Where you find that anyways?"

"Like I said before, there's been a string of kidnappings in Mewni, and I'm here to investigate." Repeated Marco. "Do you know anything about this?"

"It bad for kids like you, better to stay away from drugs." Berated the old man. "My voice, it like this because of that poison. Very bad for lungs and throat. All kinds of surgery, all kinds."

Marco simply nodded, noting just how right that statement was. "I understand sir. But this has to do with the case, and I know better than to use drugs."

"Ahhhhh, yes." Nodded the old man. "I hear rumors. These old ears, people think I can't hear. BUT... I hear everything."

"About the case or the death stick?" Inquired the boy.

"Yes."

A vague answer wasn't very helpful, for more mystery would not solve this case.

"Yes?"

"Yes… but it not my place to say, if rumors are true." Hinted the old man. "Rumors that not even Jedi want to hear."

"Rumors are something I need to hear." Said Marco. "I need to know as much as I can to solve this. People shouldn't go missing over nothing."

The janitor shook his head in disbelief. "Yes, yes. Noble you are, yes."

"Noble and with a cause to-

"Help the weak and defend the meager. I met Jedi before, so save brave talk when you want to do something." Interrupted the old man. "Everybody talk about Jedi since this morning. Jedi this, Jedi that, Jedi every time. All this Jedi talk makes it all more dangerous, especially if certain people don't like Jedi."

The janitor rubbed his scaly chin, pondering if he should even bother telling the Jedi anything. Clearly this man seemed to have it out for Jedi, but Marco was stubborn, and stared down at the old man to get answers.

He gave in easily, no mind trick needed.

"Look, I tell you what I know so you go away, but come closer. Only you have to hear."

Marco looked at the old man with suspicion, his strong jawed face with a grin that could bite off his mouth. The padawan relented of course, crouching down to the short alien's level to hear his raspy whisper.

"Me thinking it may be Bando Gora."

"Bando Gora?" Questioned the boy, the name unheard of to him.

Marco then received a quick knock on the head from a mop handle.

"Ow!" Exclaimed the boy, rubbing his head from the sharp pain. "What was that for?"

"Tssst! Don't say that out loud! Now that all you get." Scolded the janitor, looking around if anyone heard Marco. "They'll have eyes and ears all over, especially if people know their name. For a Jedi, you not very bright."

"I don't know everything." Argued the boy. "I just want- Okay look. Just tell me about these Ban… Bad guys. Then I won't ask again, I promise."

The old man sighed, knowing that the boy would not leave him alone still.

"You Jedi promised many things. But you seem like nice kid, not like other Jedi I meet." The janitor began to hock up something, and spat out mucus on the just clean floor, a disgusting act that prompted Marco to step away and made the old man chuckle.

"Hehe, see what I mean? You got personality."

"Thank you, but I still want to know about the rumors." Marco inquired, not wanting to waste time. "The more I know, the more I can do to stop all this."

This time, the janitor seemed to act a little kinder, believing the honesty of the Jedi.

"Well, old man like me, I don't like shady folk like eh, you know who. I say before, I hear rumors. Rumors of something big that gonna happen tonight." The janitor waved the boy to come closer, making him crouch down from another whisper.

"Something gonna happen with them Butterfly folk."

Marco looked at the janitor with great concern. "Are you sure about that?"

"Eh, like I said. This old man here hear rumors only, and not sure if who you're thinking about is behind it." The janitor said unsure. "I do know someone that will tell you more about them other folk that may or may not be here."

"And who may that be?" Asked Marco with interest.

"There's this human girl I know who comes in this cantina here every night. About your age, very nice to me. We talk much." Explained the janitor, before giving warning look. "But she not eh, you know… all in the head."

"You mean she's crazy?" Marco brushed off the warning. "Oh come on, how bad can she be?"

"She drinks ale at fourteen years, likes to spend time at graveyards and talks to dead people."

Marco paused to take in the information before responding. "Okay. She sounds crazy."

"Just watch yourself, kid. Or else next rumors will be about Jedi, and they won't be very nice rumors." Warned the janitor, going back to cleaning.

Marco walked past the janitor, about to enter the cantina until he stopped in front of the door and spoke up.

"Marco."

"What?"

The Padawan turned to the janitor, who looked confused at the name.

"My name is Marco. And thank you."

The old man smirked at the boy before responding in kind.

"Voot. And you're welcome, Marco."

The padawan smiled back before entering the cantina, leaving the old man with a smile on his face, both failing to notice two figures from the distance walk off as quickly as possible from the scene.

 **O-O-O**

Hett asked around for hours about the case, and he didn't fare any better than the padawan.

If anything, he was faring worse than Marco. Many of the people that wandered the town square were off worlders, and none looked too pleased to see a Jedi around, mostly ignoring Hett and walked along as if he was not seen. While Mewmans were more than happy to cooperate with Jedi, off worlders were a different story, having no desire to get involved with Jedi business and preferred to stay out of it.

Hett was used to such ignorant hostilities, dealing with many uncooperative travelers was part of his duty as Jedi, and he has his own ways of convincing others to cooperate. Despite teaching Marco to be more confrontational and tough on others, he knew the boy was not like him, and he ended up being gentler than him, preferring to try to get along with others. Hett was more aggressive in his approach, something that very few Jedi valued or even liked, but it worked none the less, much better than the usual Jedi.

Hett did find someone to keep note of however, for there was an unusual appearance of a Dug by the corners of Hett's eye, wearing expensive red clothing mixed with black. The Jedi glanced at the small beings to get a better look at the alien, using its long arms to walk across the crowds.

Following the Dug, Hett saw that he was not alone here, accompanied by two Gran bodyguards wearing black open jackets with red shirts underneath. They certainly didn't fit the ordinary off worlder traveler attire and Hett had a feeling there was more to these aliens than meets the eye, so he kept a safe distance and blended within the crowd.

Thankfully, the Dug and his gran bodyguards had no idea they were being followed, and continued to walk through the crowd until breaking off at the corner of a rundown tavern, an old Mewman building that was supposedly abandoned long ago and served as a tourist attraction. Hett stayed within the borders of the crowd, just in time to see the Dug knock on the back door three times, appearing to say something to the person behind the door and was soon let in with his bodyguards before the door closed.

He followed in close suit, breaking from the crowd to quietly force jump to the roof without making a sound. Silently, Hett sneaked along the roof to a half broken skylight to get a good look at the building inside, rather wanting to get a quick look inside the building rather than attack head on.

Hett peered through the glass to see that there was a lot more to the Dug that he suspected, surprising the Jedi to show that the tavern held a much darker secret. Several small and large crates can be seen stockpiled around the area of the tavern, with even more aliens moving them around or standing guard with blasters in hand.

" _This operation was much bigger than expected"_ Thought Hett, surprised as to how much bigger this case got. The last thing he thought was to suspect an intergalactic cartel behind the kidnappings, which is what made this so strange. Cartels only had the desire to sell their drugs, but not to kidnap their users after their first dose, so it didn't add up.

All kinds of off worlder aliens could be seen around the tavern inside. The Dug from earlier with even more Gran inside, working alongside some Rodians, Klatooinians, Aqualish, and even both sub species of Nikto, Kadas'sa and Kajain'sa, were present, numbering in a few dozen cartel members that Hett could sense.

But the most notable and darkest presence Hett sensed was not the Dug, but the black figure standing in the middle of the skylight, covered in black from head to toe, excluding the white horned mask the figure wore with black feathers around his neck. Sith was the first thing Hett assumed the figure to be, but something felt off about the dark being, something that made the Jedi's stomach turn.

This dark presence felt familiar a time ago… But it was not Sith.

Hett listened in on the conversation, wanting to get every bit of the conversation between the Dug and his dark compatriot.

"Are the supplies ready for distribution?" Asked the dark figure in his deep, raspy voice.

"My product is ready. Now you pay me my credits." Said the Dug, arrogantly demanding his pay.

"Patience, Dug." Responded the figure calmly. "You will get your credits soon. But you must wait until midnight."

"Oh yeah sure. Make me wait some more." The Dug said with impatience. "You always make me wait, all because you want to take more apes."

"Followers is the term we use." The figure pointed out politely.

"Whatever." The Dug blew off the remark. "You got plenty of death sticks here. Why go so slow?"

Death sticks. Exactly what Hett had suspected this tavern to hold, to act as a warehouse of drugs right underneath Mewni's nose.

"As we said before, patience." Reminded the figure.

"I don't have patience, which is why your boss sent you here." The Dug raised his voice. "I don't work for free, and I want to get my cut now."

While the conversation went on, Hett sensed two more people enter the back door, a Gran and Rodian ran inside the tavern, interrupting the conversation below.

"Boss! We got a problem!" The Gran exclaimed.

"Idiots!" The Dug shouted, pulling out two blasters with his hand like feet and blasted the Rodian in the chest, just missing the Gran. "You interrupt me when I'm busy?"

The dark figure simply watched the scenario unfold, unfazed by the death of a Rodian and from the shock of the other aliens.

"But boss! We got a big problem!" The Gran sputtered out. "Jedi are onto us!"

"Jedi? Those bantha poodoo monks are poking their nose in our business?" The Dug exclaimed angrily. "Where?!"

"The new cantina down the right!" The Gran shook while speaking, his hands up in defense. "Some kid is asking too many questions about what's going on here and he might be onto us."

"Gah! Not now… not when I'm so close to getting paid." The Dug turned to the dark figure, who was now staring up.

"Jedi you say?" The figure asked, looking up as Hett ducked from view. And hoped he was not spotted. "Yes… they're here."

"Now? With us?" Asked the Dug, looking up as well and aimed his blasters upward.

"Yes… they must not know now." The figure muttered. "Not yet, not without our queen."

The Dug motioned his head to the alien cartels members to the ceiling, their blasters armed and aimed up as well. The silence was deafening, Hett having a big clue as to what was about to happen next and prepared for it, his hands sliding down to the lightsabers around his waist.

The last thing that Hett heard was the shouts of an angry Dug before blaster fire.

 **O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or Star Wars.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: So I just saw the new Star Wars Movie with my brother on Christmas Eve… My mind was blown. Seriously, the force really has awakened, and it compels me to bring you guys more. So now let's have some action happen and a little more intrigue before… THE BIG EVENT! What does that mean? You'll find out soon… soon indeed. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter and Merry Christmas to you all!

 **Chapter 4: Midnight Tonight**

 **O-O-O**

Hett rolled across the flat roof, avoiding the blaster fire that easily pierced through the old wood ceiling. The cartel thugs wasted no time in shooting upward, firing at every direction to kill the Jedi spying on them from above. Hett got up and ran across the roof in multiple directions, narrowly avoiding the scattered blaster fire while holding his lightsabers in his hands, waiting for the right moment to activate them.

"Come on out, Jedi!" Shouted the Dug. "Make it easy to shoot you down!"

While the cartel thugs blasted the roof and were close to running out of ammunition, the black figure silently stepped away from the chaos, whispering to himself as he left.

"No one will stop us. No Jedi will stop us." The figure whispered, slinking away to the back door.

"No one will stop our queen."

The cartel thugs stopped firing, reloading their blaster clips and started up at the ceiling in silence, peeking through the holes riddled across. Nothing could be heard from above, no creaky footsteps or even a groan of pain, just silence.

The Dug primed his twin blasters, still suspicious that someone was up there. He turned to his henchmen, and began to bark more orders at the Gran he almost shot before.

"I want that other Jedi dead! You go and take five others to that cantina and blast him away!" Ordered the Dug, his Gran thug compiling as five others went with him and exited the back door. "Where you at Jedi?"

*Ffffkrrrrshhzzzwooooom*

The dreaded sound of two lightsabers unsheathed could be heard from above, the aliens too late to see Hett jump through the skylight and smash through the glass, landing nearby two thugs that were slashed through their lower halves. The cartel thugs stepped back in fear, spreading out in a wide circle to point their blasters at the Jedi master, standing over the sliced corpses of the Rodian thugs to see Hett get into a blocking stance, expertly wielding his green lightsabers.

Hett got a good look at the crowd around him, at least twenty including the Dug. The Rodians and Klatooinians armed with blaster pistols, Grans, Niktos and Aqualish with blaster carbines, and the Dug leader with twin blaster pistols.

Twenty to one odds, not a very fair fight… for the Cartel.

"I'm out in the open now." Hett said to the Dug, who was fuming like a rabid Vornskr. "Is it still easy for you?"

"Kill this scum! I want his corpse charred black!"

The cartel thugs opened fire, blaster bolts scattering all over the spacious room while Hett blocked the shots coming his way, most missing him and showed his opponents that aiming was not their strong suit.

Hett went after the thugs to his left first, sprinting with help from the force to dodge the blaster bolts. Within the blink of an eye, three thugs were cut down, the other two having their blasters sliced by the sabers before duel jabs finished them off. The other thugs blasted at Hett once more, who deflected the bolts back and stuck down a few more from the blaster fire alone.

The Dug was the most persistent shooter, blasting furiously and gave Hett a hard time until his blasters were dry, giving the Jedi the opportunity to sprint up the scaffolding. Not a single bolt could land him, trailing up the wooded walls until he jumped off them once more, landing next to a bunched up group of thugs that were blown away from the shockwave created by the force.

The last dozen thugs that survived split into groups of two, surrounding Hett by both sides and blasted away, hoping more close range fire would work.

Hett threw his sabers to both sides, ducking from blaster fire that missed and guided his blades around the room, quickly slicking and dicing through the rest of the thugs like paper, their severed pieces of bodies dropping to the floor.

Hett returned his lightsabers to his hands, seeing that only the Dug was left alive in his view, but did not see one of the downed Gran aim a blaster pistol with his one hand left. The Jedi simply deflected the bolt from behind, sending it back to the alien's head without looking back as he approached the Dug criminal.

"Jedi poodoo!" The Dug screamed angrily, blasting at Hett who blocked every rapid shot away, not once breaking a sweat. "You'll never take me! I would rather die!"

The short alien's blasters overheated rather quickly after repeated use, giving Hett the chance to force push the alien back and threw him through the wooden door from the back. The Dug crashed through and landed outside on the ground, straining to get up as he was lifted up by Hett through the force, his lightsabers sheathed and levitated the Dug up.

"You will get your punishment from the law soon. But now, I need you for something else." Said Hett, dropping the Dug into the alley corner. "Who are you working for?"

"Hehe… Your Jedi friend is in trouble you know." The Dug said, catching his breath. "I sent my men to kill him."

"I heard. But don't worry about him." Hett responded, not buying the Dug's act. "Now tell me, who do you work for?"

The Dug chuckled at the question. "Why don't you come closer and I'll tell you?"

Suddenly, the Dug pulled out a small knife hidden in his wrist, inciting Hett to force push the Dug to the wall, knocking out the Dug cold. Hett sighed as he kicked the knife out of the way, lifting the alien with the force to bring him inside the old tavern.

"Stubborn to a fault."

 **O-O-O**

The first thing Marco felt when stepping into the cantina was amazement.

He had seen plenty of alien creatures in his travels, but never so many in one place. There were ones he knew, ones he had seen but didn't know the names to, and even ones he never saw in his life. Marco could see how active the cantina is, the classic cantina song "Mad about Me" could be heard in the background, giving even more life to the already lively bar. Off worlders could be seen enjoying the various Mewman ales, walking and talking with fellow travelers about their lives, and just simply having fun being here.

Marco never really had much time to go to such places as a Jedi, his duties always getting in his way from having some fun. That's why he already liked Star so much, the active cantina reminding him of her energetic spirit to just go out and actually do something that wasn't work related. Marco understood he had his duties and he respected the Jedi Order greatly, but he had to admit, there were times he wished they would just let loose once in a while.

The young Jedi snapped out of his thoughts, focusing on the matter at hand to find the girl that could help him solve this case. He carefully navigated through the bunched up groups of travelers, making sure not to invade their personal space, lest he find himself in a precarious situation.

Marco looked all over to find any sign of this girl, but he had a hard time finding her. Not just because of the crowds in the way, but also that aside from knowing she is his age and species, there wasn't much to go by.

" _Great Job, Marco. Forgetting to ask follow up questions."_ He thought to himself, silently scolding himself for it.

The search would lead him to the bar, taking a free seat and sat down on the comfy stool, looking around to see if the girl was by him.

"Hey Jedi?" Asked the bartender, a Mewman with a blond beard. "You want to drink something or what?"

"Huh?" Marco faced the Bartender, snapping his head away from looking around. "Actually, there's this girl I'm looking for, fourteen years my age, human. Have you seen her?"

"Oh… her. I guess she's not the only kid with a taste for ale." The bartender commented.

"Is she here now?"

"Yup. But she's all the way over there." The bartender pointed his thumb to the right corner, one of the more isolated spots of the cantina. "She doesn't really like strangers."

"I'm not a stranger to anyone." Marco replied, a little sense of pride in his voice. "She'll listen to a Jedi."

"Okay then." The bartender answered, going back to bar tending as Marco got up. "Just be careful over there, not many people there like strangers either. Especially Jedi."

Marco passed through the many travelers, unable to hear the bartender's warning over the chattering and music as he entered the further right corner of the cantina. There were not as many people clustered together, most just sat at their respective tables having quieter conversations with each other and drank along. Marco could already sense without the force that these people didn't look very nice, trying to ignore the glares he received while navigating through the much more empty area. It felt extremely awkward and tense walking through, having a gut feeling that one wrong move and Marco would get a kick to the gut, but after deep breaths he got through just fine.

He reached the far right corner of the cantina, a few feet away from a table tucked in the corner with comfy chairs attached by the walls in a semi-circle. Marco saw the girl, his age of fourteen and drinking some kind of blue liquid. She is human like him with a lighter shade of tan skin, her short dark blue hair with a beanie covered on the top of her head, wearing a leather vest in a military style along regular with ordinary clothing, the blaster pistols holstered in view by her waist. The most notable feature on the girl however was still her beanie, which had the symbol of a horned skull on the front.

A symbol of a Mandalorian.

Marco eased himself and proceeded with caution, knowing full well in his studies about the tensions between Mandalorians and Jedi. He had never really seen them before, only through studies and stories he had heard about their fighting prowess and their hatred for Jedi. It had been thousands of years since the last greatest conflict between Jedi and Mandalorian, but Marco didn't want to take any chances and prepared for any hostilities.

The girl then turned her head, looking at the approaching Jedi with distain and chugged down her drink. Marco stopped in place, not wishing to agitate the girl and politely spoke, while trying not to stutter.

"E-excuse me?" Marco gave a weak wave. "I need to speak to you about something. It's uh… Important."

The girl first looked at the Jedi with contempt, but after darting her eyes up and down his body, she looked at his face and actually grinned, albeit a little too happily.

"Well, well." The girl spoke up, letting out a whistle. "Looks like it's my lucky day."

"Lucky day?" Marco asked confused with a hint of intimidation.

"Yup." The girl slid over to the middle of the wall chair, now facing the boy. "I found myself a cute one."

Marco was taken back by the sudden compliment, shocked to hear something from a Mandalorian to a Jedi.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Well yeah. Tall, dark and handsome with a lightsaber. How can I resist?" The girl said, flirting with the young padawan.

Marco blushed at the compliment, scratching the back of his head out of nervousness and flattery.

"Uh… thanks." Marco mustered to say, unable to comprehend such forwardness. "Mind if I sit down?"

"You can sit with me anytime, cutie." The girl waved her eyebrows around in a seductive manner, patting the free space next to her.

Marco was tempted to just walk out now and never come back, but if he had to deal with this for the sake of being a Jedi, then so be it. He accepted the offer with a smile, though he tried very hard to keep it as he sat down next to her.

"So… what brings you to a scum bucket like this?" Asked the girl with interest. "I thought Jedi liked being clean?"

"I uh, actually got a tip to look for you, and I found you! So uh, yeah… there's that." Marco tried not to be nervous, but it was hard not to while this girl was staring into his eyes and leaning forward. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just like staring into your soul to make you uncomfortable." The girl said, staring without blinking at all. "Is it working?"

Marco blinked rapidly at the girl. "Yes… and it is making me REALLY uncomfortable."

The girl chuckled before leaning back again, giving Marco some sort of ease though not quite.

"I'm Janna, by the way." Janna extended her hand, which Marco took with caution and shook.

"Marco. Nice to-

Marco tried to pull his hand away, but Janna kept a good grip, using her other hand to feel his palms.

"Oh wow!" Janna exclaimed. "You got soft hands, like baby hands! You don't fight much, do you?"

"You can tell just from touching my palms, or is that just an excuse to touch me?" Marco asked suspiciously with a bit of interest.

"A little bit of both." Said Janna proudly, before going back to her more flirtatious side. "But what do you want it to mean?"

"To be a gift to share?" Asked Marco, hoping to get the right answer.

It seemed to have worked, getting a good chuckle from the girl.

"You're a funny guy, for a Jedi anyways." Janna complimented. "So Marco, did the force bring you here for business or pleasure?"

"Business." Marco said calmly, starting to get used to Janna's mannerisms to focus on his task.

"What kind? I like you if you couldn't tell and I'm bored anyways, so I'll help." Janna offered, which to be fair was nice of her in Marco's eyes, despite her advances that he can't really tell are serious or not.

"Well, I'm on a case here." Marco said, wanting to ask his questions. "Specifically, I need to know a few things about a kidnapping case. Mewmans disappearing at night to never return, no trace of them at all, you know what I'm talking about?"

Janna raised her eyebrow, her attention heightened as she slumped back, a sign Marco picked up well.

"The whole people disappearing thing? What about it?" Janna asked, almost nervously.

"I have a piece of evidence about the case, and I'm wondering if you know anything about it."

Marco took out the death stick from his sleeve, showing it to Janna and noticed her pupils began to dilate.

"That's a death stick. So what?" Janna tried playing cool, but her attitude change was off putting.

"It was found at one of the houses a few nights ago." Marco said calmly, looking to see if there were any other tells as he put the drug away.

"Well… they shouldn't be doing drugs." Janna said lowly, her eyes darting across the room.

"I was told by the janitor outside you would know something." Marco said, hearing Janna silently curse to herself. "Something about the-

"SHUSH!"

Janna whispered loudly, still looking across the room.

"I didn't even-

"SHUSH!"

"Can I-

"Do you not know how to "SHUSH!?" She whispered again. "Look over there."

Marco looked at Janna's direction to see what she noticed, a group of six suspicious aliens walking through the crowds, a Gran leading them with a Rodian, Aqualish, Klatooinian and two Nikto, all wearing either black jackets or vests with red shirts underneath or simply displaying red clothing.

A commotion was being caused as one of the aliens started to argue with the bartender, who was trying to tell them to leave their blasters in their hands out or to get out. It didn't take long for the bartender to raise his hands up after having a blaster pistol pointed at his face, being told by the Rodian to shut up or else, giving the other thugs leeway to search the cantina.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Asked Janna, looking over to Marco with her eyes lowered. "Did you bring trouble with you?"

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Marco defended himself from the accusation, though it didn't really help. "Why would they want me?"

"Probably because you're snooping around their business." Janna said, with Marco giving her a look.

"So you do know something!" Marco caught her in the act, much to Janna's displeasure.

"Yeah okay, you caught me. Yippee." Janna said in mock enthusiasm, seeing the Gran and two Nikto come towards them. "I said I was going to help you, but did you really have to get this kind of attention?"

"You don't know they're looking for me."

"There he is! Blast that Jedi!"

The Gran shouted out, pointing his blaster pistol with the Nikto aiming their carbines at the two. Janna reacted within the split second, flipping over the table and ducked down with Marco for cover, narrowly avoiding the blaster bolts above their heads.

"Okay; so they are looking for me."

"Yeesh, cute and naïve." Janna commented, pulling out her WESTAR-35 blaster pistols.

The blaster fire send the bar patrons running out, the bartender himself merely ducking for cover under his bar as the thugs rallied to the Gran.

"Okay. On the count of three, you go out there and do you Jedi thing." Janna said, preparing her blasters to fire.

"Jedi thing?"

"You know, the force and junk!"

"There's more to it than that." Marco mumbled, taking out his lightsaber and prepared for the signal.

"One… two… three!"

Marco activated his lightsaber, the blue streak of light attracting the attention of more blaster fire his way when he got out of cover. He deflected the blaster bolts all around, distracting the thugs to give Janna the opportunity to blast the two Nikto. The two thugs dropped to the floor with holes in their chests, while the thugs from behind focused their fire on Janna who ran from cover. Janna rolled along the floor, flipping another table to get closer with cover from the thugs.

The Jedi meanwhile was only deflecting bolts from the Gran, giving him the chance to move up with ease and caution until the Gran ran out of ammo. Marco easily sliced the pistol in half, and force pushed the thug into a table to knock him down. The Gran slowly got up, taking a blaster carbine from a dead Nikto and ran back to the others, retreating behind them for cover.

Marco went back to blocking once more, not wanting to risk getting blasted and focused on deflecting the bolts away. Janna meanwhile assessed the situation, the Rodian and Klatooinian with pistols, the Aqualish and Gran with carbines. Janna then took out a concussion grenade, a metallic black sphere with a white colored activator.

She pressed the button and threw it over cover, landing it perfectly in the middle of the thugs. An explosion of light blinded the thugs and Marco, not expecting such a tool to be used. All that could be seen was white in Marco's vision, the only sounds made being blaster fire from Janna and the shouts of the thugs. When his normal vision came back, Marco rubbed his eyes to see Janna in the center, standing over the bodies of the rest of the thugs that dared to blast without warning.

"Idiots." Janna said harshly, holstering his pistols go over to Marco. "Can't even shoot a wamp rat if it's in front of them."

Marco put his lightsaber away, observing the now black charred room of the cantina.

"What a mess." Marco pointed out.

"Yeah… now there's blood all over the floor." Janna commented, looking at the dead thugs.

"I meant the black marks around the room."

"Like the ones with red?"

Marco sighed, not keen on references with the bodies.

Just then, Marco's holoprojector started to beep again, inciting Marco to answer the call from his master.

"Master? I'm not gonna bother hiding this soooo… I got into trouble." Marco admitted.

"Yes, I thought so." Hett agreed. "But you handled it yourself?"

"Uh, not exactly." Marco sheepishly admitted. "Long story short, I have someone who knows about all of this."

"Then bring that someone to the old tavern by the town square. I have someone too."

Hett ended the transmission and Marco put his communicator away, looking at Janna who crossed her arms.

"Your little master?" Janna guessed.

"Yeah, we should go now. I don't want to keep him waiting."

"As long as I don't have to clean the mess."

The pair walked past the bodies, with Marco glancing at the bartender who just looked at the carnage around.

"Sorry about the-

"You're banned forever."

Marco would have argued about saving his life, but he didn't have time because Hett needed him now, and Janna also pulled him out of the cantina before he could even open his mouth. The teens were now outside, heading to their destination without trouble hopefully.

Marco then stopped walking, now feeling something wrong… something cold.

"Marco?" Janna looked at the Jedi, cocking her head at his sudden stop. "What's up with you?"

"Somethings wrong." Marco said lowly. "I sense something… cold."

"Your Jedi senses are tingling?" Janna looked around, assuming the worst as her hands went to her pistols. "Is it here?"

"No… It's with-

Marco gasped at the realization, looking at the castle at the distance, feeling the disturbance from there.

"I have to go!" Marco exclaimed, rushing past Janna towards the castle.

"What? Marco, what are you doing?!" Janna exclaimed.

"Go to the Tavern! Tell my master you'll help! I need to save Star!"

Marco sped off as fast as he could, using his force speed Hett taught him for emergences while leaving Janna to figure out what just happened. He could sense it from her, something cold was with Star. He didn't know what it was, but it didn't matter. All that did matter was him getting to her before this cold did, and this was an emergency Marco had to respond to.

He had a bad feeling about this.

 **O-O-O**

In the chambers of her bedroom, Star could finally sleep once more, her senses not acting up after meeting Marco and spending the whole day with him. She was resting for once and had every intention for rest, having every intention to have as much energy as she could for tomorrow.

She was about to fall into deep slumber until something stirred her from her sleep. She didn't know what it was, maybe Marco again she assumed, but she felt… cold. Her sheets covered her whole body excluding her head on her soft pillows, yet she felt deep shills through her body. Star held her sheets closer, but to no effect. Her body still cold and shivering from what is supposed to be a warm night today.

 **She sleeps…**

Star awoke with a jolt, looking around her while clutching the bed sheets closer to her body. She looked around if anything was off, but nothing came up. The door inside the hallway was closed, her balcony door shut as well, no windows in the room for anything to enter. Yet she heard something, something that felt like was here with her, something cold and dead.

She looks at her grandfather clock from across the room, an old but working antique from her ancestors, checking the time to see it was midnight now. She sighed and lied back down, still tired from her day after hanging out with Marco and more stress from her mother. All she needed was rest she told herself, nothing was here and she is just being paranoid. She closed her eyes, shutting them tight as she drifted off to bed once more.

 **It is time…**

Star lifts her eyelids up, staring at the balcony door out at the darkness of midnight, swearing that she could hear something yet told herself it was nothing. She blinked slowly, wanting to go to bed and was starting to get annoyed by all this, all she needed was rest is all.

 **Enter now…**

Star jolted back up once more, rubbing her hands on her face out of frustration and confusion. What was wrong here she wondered, too tired to even say it out loud like she would normally do with strange situations like this.

A small gust of wind could then be heard, striking Star as odd and turned to look at the balcony door. Her face shocked as she saw it was slightly ajar, knowing for a fact she never opened that door, and she locked it the whole time.

Star started to get scared, looking around her area if anything was there. But all she could see were the many pockets of darkness around her room, yet she could feel a dark presence with her.

 **She is here…**

Star quietly yelped and covered the sheets over her, unable to leave out of fear as if it was closing in on her from everywhere direction, unable to even peek out the sheets and just wanted this to be over. This had to be a dream she thought, nothing but some nightmare that she was in and had no power over, and all she had to do was wake up.

She peeked out the blankets, her eye wandering around the room if anything at all was there. Nothing she could see from her left, nothing on the right, nothing at all. Star slowly uncovered the sheets, wanting to face whatever nightmares and wake up from them already, expecting to be scared awake.

Until she saw dark figures standing around her bed that stared at her with glowing red eyes.

 **TAKE HER!**

Their black hands grabbed her, holding her down from her arms and legs to stop her from kicking, her screams cut short as another pair of hands covered her mouth. She tried to struggle from the grip of these shadowy figures, but all she did was in vain, being carried off from her bed and held on the ground.

She could see their red eyes and black mottled skin, feel their cold dead hands on her skin, and could smell the very same death from their bodies. Another figure stood above her, the princess looking up to see a dark figure with blue glowing eyes and a horned skull mask, wielding some sort of staff.

"It is time… My queen."

The figure tapped his staff on the ground, an eerie green mist shrouded the room around Star and the dark figures, the princess still unable to scream for help as she breathed in the mist, making her drowsy and slip into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was the mist overtaking her, unable to hear the muffled shouts of Marco who barged into her room, and finally got the sleep she wanted.

When the mist cleared up… she was gone.

 **O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. The Forces of Evil or Star Wars.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: So here it is! The newest chapter of the story that will reveal some secrets kept in the dark until now, and even more I have planned. I won't say much about it here, but it will be realed here and I will go more into detail about it next chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy.

 **Chapter 5: Darkness Revealed**

 **O-O-O**

Janna didn't know what to make of all this. Meeting a cute Jedi, getting attacked by those thugs, said Jedi running off for a Star, or someone named Star, and now she was walking to some crummy old tavern. She had no idea what she got herself into, but she did want to help this kid, maybe make a new friend for once instead of avoiding people all together.

And he really is cute.

The Mandalorian reached the tavern, and knowing better than to just walk to the front door and knock, she went around back. She saw the damage from outside, splintered wood all over the floor and a small knife that she almost stepped on. Janna got out her twin blasters, slowly inching her way forward until she was at the corner of whatever was left of the doorsill.

Janna rolled into the tavern, aiming her blaster pistols to expect company, only to find the sliced corpses of cartel thugs littered around the room. She was about to put her blasters away, until a green lightsaber activated and was around her neck, prompting her to flinch at the sudden reveal.

"Are you here for your friends?" Hett asked as he stepped out of the shadows, just behind Janna.

"Wait a minute, man! Marco sent me here!" Janna informed, not wanting to lose her head.

"Marco?" Hett deactivated his lightsaber, prompting Janna to exhale a breath of relief. "Where is he?"

"Saving a damsel in distress." Janna informed. "As in, something about Star? Whoever that is."

"That's the princess of Mewni." Hett realized, rubbing his chin. "How does that boy sense her?"

"No idea. But I'm no Jedi, so I wouldn't understand." Janna commented, looking around at the dead thugs. "I like what you done with the place."

"They didn't give me much of a choice." Hett said, walking over to a small figure slumped up a wooden pole. "But considering what they do for a living, they got what they deserved."

"I hear that." Janna agreed, curious as to who the figure was. "So uh, Marco said I can also help with the whole kidnapping case."

"You know something about all this?" Asked Hett, seeing if the small figure was awake.

"Yeah…" Janna eyed the figure, recognizing the Dug in red and gold clothing. "Like this jerk!"

Janna kicked the Dug in the gut, getting him to wake up from the sudden jolt of pain. The Dug looked around to see Hett and Janna, and scrambled to pull out his blasters, only to find that they were gone.

"What the? Janna?" The Dug said shocked, before quickly turning to anger. "You little bantha fodder!"

"I missed you too, sleemo." Janna wisecracked before kicking the Dug again.

"So you know this Dug?" Asked Hett.

"Yeah! This is Dongado Ngobeino, death stick dealer extraordinaire and crime lord of the Nexa Cartel." Janna snidely remarked as she looked around the multiple crates of the drugs. "Also known to me as that jerk who screwed me over."

"You should be dead!" Dongado spat. "How is this possible?"

Janna leaned down to his height, smirking while she did. "Hire someone who can aim better."

The Dug tried to grab Janna by the throat, but was immediately pushed back to the pole by Hett. The Jedi held the Dug up with the force, levitating him off the ground while Janna felt glee at the sight of Dongado in a tough spot.

"He's been dealing death sticks all over the outer rim." Janna informed, spilling what she knew about Dongado to Hett. "One day, he sets up shop here. I didn't really bother with it at first, but then your boys ruined my day and tried to kill me."

"You damn death girl! That cult of yours got sloppy!" Dongado exclaimed, striking a nerve with the Mandalorian. "When this is over, I'm putting a bounty on your head so high that not even Jango Fett can resist!"

Hett could see that Janna was struck back by the death insult, and the mention of a cult REALLY peeked his interest.

"Cult?" Hett inquired. "What about a cult?"

Dongado silenced himself, not wanting to say more. "None of your business."

Hett squeezed his hand slightly, making the Dug gasp suddenly for a quick breath of air as he felt his lungs being constricted, both Dongado and Janna shocked at the action.

"Your stubborn attitude won't help you here." Hett said coldly. "Tell me about this cult. Now."

"My… Twi'lek whore… chokes better than you." Dongado gasped out.

Hett only strengthened his chokehold on the Dug, allowing even less oxygen as Dongado started to gasp like a fish out of water.

"Jeez… isn't that a little excessive for Jedi?" Janna asked Hett, who never broke eye contact from the Dug.

"Not for me." Hett replied, dropping Dongado down to let him catch his breath.

Janna simply nodded, silently agreeing when she saw the Dug get a taste of his own medicine.

"You…" Dongado coughed, inhaling a deep breath. "Why?"

"I just want answers you're not giving me." Hett explained. "Now tell me one more time. Who are you working for?"

Dongado shook his head. "I can't… they'll kill me if I tell you."

Hett closed his eyes, using the force to sense any bodily weaknesses he could exploit. After much concentration, Hett sensed that the Dug's heart was weak, as is seen with Dongado clutching his chest where his vital organ is located.

"What makes you think _I_ won't kill you?" Hett asked coldly. "You saw me cut down your guards like they were nothing, so what makes you think you will live either way?"

"Because… you still Jedi in the end, right?" Dongado asked fearfully. "You don't hurt people who can't protect themselves."

"That's where you are wrong, Dongado." Hett said, raising his open palm to the Dug. "I'm no ordinary Jedi, and people like you hurt others like that."

Hett clutches his fingers tight, making Dongado start to gasp heavily as he clutches his chest again. The Dug could feel his heart being squeezed, the force causing it to beat faster as Dongado felt his vital organ about to explode out of his body.

"I am more dedicated to the Jedi order than many like to believe, but that doesn't mean I always abide to their code. I believe in getting things done with words followed by action."

Janna felt split about what was going on. Sure, Dongado did backstab her and tried to kill her and wanted nothing more than to give him the punishment he deserves, but on the other hand, she didn't want to make him suffer like this. She always had the chance to take advantage of his weak heart with the Dug being quite old, but even that was low for her tastes, and seeing Hett do something like this so willingly made her wonder if Marco was the same.

In fact, did he even know Hett doing stuff like this?

"I won't ask again." Hett said coldly, only clutching his whole hand tighter to push Dongado to his limit.

"Please… st-top." Dongado pleaded with the little breath in his voice. "My h-heart…"

"Bando Gora!"

Hett looked at the source of the sound, turning his head to find out Janna had shouted out such a dreaded name.

"He works for the Bando Gora." Janna repeated more lowly, her eyes looking at the floor.

Hett released Dongado, letting the Dug live within an inch of having a heart attack.

"How do you know that name?" Hett asked just as coldly to Janna.

"I… I uh." Janna couldn't even look at Hett, feeling intimidated by the Jedi after what he had almost done. "I used to… um-

Janna paused, taking a gulp of breath as she spoke. It clearly made her uncomfortable to talk about such a thing, but she knew there was no choice now. No one says Bando Gora without knowing a great deal about them.

"I used to be part of the Bando Gora."

Hett took a deep breath at what he heard, calming himself after hearing what the girl had just said.

"You could have told me that before." Hett said, annoyed that Janna didn't say that earlier.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I… I don't like talking about it." Janna admitted. "Please don't strangle me."

Hett shook his head at the statement. It was one thing to make some scum like Dongado lose his breath, but he knew better than to hurt a child.

"I won't hurt you." Hett said calmly, not wanting to scare her more than he already did. "Just tell me what you know."

Janna looked at Dongado, who was leaning himself back on the wooden pole while still clutching his chest.

"I… I want to wait for Marco." Janna said. "He should be here too."

"He already is." Hett replied, making Janna turn back to see an exhausted Marco walking towards them.

Marco looked like he had seen a ghost, a whole group of ghosts. He was physically drained from using the force to get here so quickly, but he had to get here fast. Star was gone, and Marco needed to get as much help as he needed and all the information Janna promised him was about to be revealed.

"Master!" Marco exclaimed, panting as he did so. "She's gone. They took Star."

"Wait? You mean the princess is gone?" Janna asked, surprised at what she heard.

"Yes!" Marco replied frustrated. "They took her, and they just disappeared in green mist! I tried to save her but… I was too late."

Marco covered his face with his hands in shame.

"What kind of friend am I?"

"Marco…"

Janna felt bad for the boy. She didn't know this princess too well, but she saw her a few times around the kingdom, she seemed weird for royalty but nice enough. The last thing she espected was for the two to be friends.

She didn't need to be a Jedi to know how Marco was feeling about something like this, with… things like them taking away someone you cared for. It made her think back to her old times with the Bando Gora, remembering all the horrible things she had to do to ensure her loyalty.

She just had to leave, she had to run away and never look back. Janna wanted to put all that past her, but here she was now helping Jedi confront the thing she wanted to run from. I guess she had to face them some time she thought.

"Janna." Janna looked at Hett, who looked back with intent.

Janna took a deep breath, hoping that Marco would understand.

"Okay Marco, please don't freak out." Janna pleaded. "But… the Bando Gora took her."

"I thought so but, who are they exactly?" Marco asked, still shocked despite his little knowledge about the Bando Gora.

"They are a death cult." Hett replied, about to explain what they are. "A terrorist and criminal organization famous in the Outer Rim for ruling with fear by killing anyone that stands in their way or converting them to their so called religion."

Hett knew of such a cult, for he had encountered them earlier in his Jedi years. Such beings were hard to call them such, for they had a powerful connection to the dark side whose evil rivaled the Sith in certain respects, and their hatred for those who did not believe their lies were killed with prejudice, Jedi and Sith alike.

Nothing but a bane of the Force he called them.

"The Bando Gora were thought to be dead long ago, even I thought so. But one of them was here earlier, and I sensed the familiar coldness from years ago that only they would have." Hett said with grim remembrance. "They killed many Jedi, and it seems that the Bando Gora still have a presence in the galaxy that has been hidden away. Until now."

"I felt it too, master." Marco replied with the same grimness. "The cold from the castle. It had to be them, and they took the princess right before my eyes."

Janna just stayed silent, not wanting to get involved with this conversation until Marco spoke to her.

"Do you know anything about this, Janna?" Marco asked, hoping to get an answer. "Please tell me, my friend is in danger and I need to save her."

Janna would have just told him she was doomed, that there was no way to save the girl and her fate was sealed. She knew from her time in the Bando Gora that once someone was taken, there was no way getting her back. But she found this strange too, why would the Bando Gora take such a high profile target after what happened to them recently? And she was starting to like Marco, not for his looks at this point, but because he seemed like he could be a genuine friend.

It reminded Janna of an old friend knew when she was a child, born and raised on the Outer Rim world of Lothal not known to many. It is a beautiful world compared to most planets in the Outer Rim, and Janna had a happy childhood with a best friend by her side.

Then the Bando Gora came.

They ravaged the hometown she lived in, their forces more than enough to overwhelm the defenses and razed the town to ashes. Janna was one of the many children taken away by the cultists, but she never saw her friend anywhere else and never found out said friend's fate. By the time the Jedi arrived with Republic troops, it was already too late.

"Janna?"

The girl realized she trailed away from the conversation, knowing it was about time to tell Marco.

"Please don't get mad." Janna said, confusing Marco until she admitted her secret to Marco. "I used to be a cult member of the Bando Gora."

"What?"

"I know, I know. But I swear to you, I'm not with those freaks anymore. I-

"Janna." Marco placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. You didn't kidnap Star, they did."

"But I should have said something before!" Janna exclaimed. "I knew they were here this whole time doing all this, but I… I was too scared to say anything. They still think I'm dead and I just, I just let them do what they do and-

"Janna." Marco interrupted softly. "What happened in the past doesn't matter, it's already been done. What matters is the present, and right now, we need to find Star and track down the Bando Gora."

"But they're too strong." Janna said, still fearful about the situation. "We can try to save Star, but even if we do, what's going to stop them?"

"We kill their leader." Hett suggested. "The Bando Gora must have a leader organizing them. Destroy what brings them together, and they will fade away."

"Yeah… yeah that might work. But we have to go through all the others first. And trust me, there's a lot of them." Janna warned the Jedi. "I don't even know how many they got."

"Do you at least know where they could have taken Star?" Marco asked.

"They change their location all the time. Not sure where they are now."

Hett then walked over to the Dug at the pole, seeing that Dongado shriveled up in fear as he approached him.

"Where are the Bando Gora?"

Dongado could only mumbled the answer to Hett, afraid to speak louder after almost getting a heart attack.

"The forest… I saw them come from the woods and back one time." Dongado mumbled. "Please… That's all I know."

Hett could tell the Dug was being honest for once, walking away from the small alien with nothing else to note.

"Let's go." Hett ordered, with Marco following close behind, and unaware of what happened between that Dug and Hett.

Before Janna left with them, she walked over to Dongado and stared with malice.

"By the way, here's a little gift."

Janna kicked Dongado right in the face, knocking the Dug unconscious once more to relive stress and followed the Jedi outside.

 **O-O-O**

…

…..

…..

Darkness.

That was all Star could see, the eternal shade of black that filled her vision. The sounds of dripping water echoed in her ears, feeling herself stir from her slumber that she slowly grew out of. The dripping became clearer, and her skin felt pressed against something hard and flat.

Her memory of what just happened was hazy at best, remembering that dark figures had caught her in her sleep and shrouded her in a green mist. She swore that she heard Marco before slipping into unconsciousness, and before him, a voice. A dark voice that made her spine crawl and shuttered at the thought of the chilling tone it made.

Star's eyelids fluttered about, regaining her vision as blurry as it was. She could see through her clouded eyes what looked like a smooth rocky surface she lied upon, every blink she made helped with regaining her normal sight to see more clearly, now seeing that there were pockets of light where she was, beyond what looked like black bars and sticks with bright blue flames on walls.

Her head felt heavy and her body tense, but Star strained to lift herself by her hands to get up, wanting to check her surrounding more clearly. She only managed to sit up, but it was enough for her. Star rubbed her eyes with her hands, looking at herself to see she still only wore her nightgown and long silk socks, proving that this was not some dream.

Star got a good look at where she was now… a cell.

She saw that she is in some prison cell, black bars to the side to keep her from leaving her spacious room only filled with an old cobblestone surface like the rest of the interior area. She saw the lights outside were actually blue torches that burned bright, though it did not help much since most of what she could see was shrouded in shadow.

Then… she felt it again… the cold.

"The sleeper awakes…"

Star stood up immediately, hearing that chilling voice made her practically jump. She could see the source of the dark voice that she heard from her bedroom, and could only stare in fear at the sight of the being before her.

The figure did not appear like the other dark beings she saw before, seeing no trace of any form of skin that were all covered in smooth but ragged clothing, as if it was from another time ago. This figure wore a long flowing robe and skirts, colored in a dark crimson that covered every part of its body, reaching all the way down to touch the cobblestone floor, its face hidden in the shroud of shadow with its head covered by its hood.

"Welcome to your new home… My queen."

The figure bowed before Star, confusing the teenager at such a gesture despite being locked in a cell.

"My new home is behind bars?" Asked Star. "Who are you guys?"

"We are the Bando Gora." Replied the red robbed figure, standing up to face the girl. "And we are your humble servants."

"I don't even know that name." Star replied as she shivered from the cold. "What kind of servants kidnap their queen, which I'm not even one."

"You were held hostage by the Mewmans." Replied the cold one. "We merely rescued you from their clutches so that you may be with us."

Star just gave the figure a stare of disbelief. "Oooooaky, you guys are nuts."

"No need to insult your saviors." The figure replied humbly, though it only made Star colder. "We are glad to have our queen with us."

"I just told you, I'm not your queen!" Star exclaimed, now frustrated at the statement. "Who are you?!"

"I have many names, but you may call me Vosh'rava." The figure introduced. "High priest of the Bando Gora, and future prophet of _The One_."

Star was taken back by the last words. " _The One?_ "

The figure nodded, beginning to speak in his chilling tone what he meant by such a thing.

"We were lost in the galaxy. Our last queen who we thought was our savior, her life extinguished at the hands of a bounty hunter. We lost our home, our leader, our faith… Until we came here." Vosh'rava explained. "I was the first to sense a great power on this world, a power hidden in the kingdom of Mewni, a power that you hold."

"Power… you don't know what you're talking about." Star retorted, nervous at the statement. "I'm just a princess, no one special."

"Wrong. Do not deny what is inside, for you are more than that. You are _The One_ , she who is trapped in a mortal shell, her power yet untapped to its full potential." Vosh'rava insisted, before going into a passionate rave. "She who will claim the throne of the Bando Gora! She who will sacrifice her shell to death! She whose essence will rise to the stars and claim the galaxy as her own! She who will become our Goddess, the Goddess of Death!"

Star stepped back from the fiery speech the High priest gave, not believing what she had just heard.

Star stuttered out the word that caught her attention the most. "S-sacrifice?"

"Yes… you are but a mortal still." Vosh'rava said with disgust. "A weakling in your current form, but not for very long. For tonight is the night of your ascendency, and your awoken state means it is time for the ritual sacrifice."

This was getting out of hand. Sacrifice to some death cult? There was no way she was going out like this.

"You're insane!" Star shouted, trying to grab the High priest through the bars to no avail. "This princess isn't going to be some sacrifice to a bunch of nut jobs!"

"Do not enrage yourself, my Queen." The figure said coldly. "It will be over soon. You will shed your mortal coil from this plane of existence, transcend to the stars as promised, and I will become your prophet to lead our people to bring about a new area of darkness!"

"Prophet huh? Sounds like you just want to be the real leader." Star suspected, not buying into the whole story. "Wait a minute… what are you really planning?"

Vosh'rava stepped back from the cell, turning around to his right if anyone dared to walk in the door.

"Every religion needs a prophet, for they are the true voices of gods. I am chosen to lead for you, but you will guide me to my destiny."

Vosh'rava stepped forward to the cell once more, close enough to reveal his eyes to Star.

The eyes of a Sith.

"By the name of Vosh'rava, High priest of the Bando Gora. And also by my other true names, once called Wraktai, then rebirthed as Darth Necros until death came again!"

The Sith removed his hood to reveal his identity, shocking Star to see the yellow glowing eyes of Sith. But the face of Necros was the stuff of legends, his skin in a darker tone than his robes, body protrusions from his head with fleshy tendrils dangling from his cheeks and chin. But his face is also heavily scarred and mottled, just as horrifying to look at like the rest of the Bando Gora, but Star recognized the horrid appearance.

This was no ordinary Sith… but a true Sith Pureblood.

"We… will purge this galaxy of life!"

 **O-O-O**

P.S. - DUH, DUH, DUH! Now I know what you're thinking, he's a Sith Lord and it's all part of this whole Sith plan to conquer the galaxy, right? Not really… So if you think it's going that route, I will show you next chapter exactly what I plan with this guy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star vs. The Forces of Evil.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: So here's another chapter that took a while to make, mostly because I didn't know how to start things off and the direction I wanted to take this chapter here I felt should be saved, what do I mean by that? Well, read and you will see.

 **Chapter 6: Harbinger of Death**

 **O-O-O**

Hett, Marco and Janna had set out to the woods as fast as they could, knowing that they had to move as quick as possible to find Star and stop the Bando Gora on this world, along with whatever sinister plan they had in store. Problems quickly arose as soon as they stepped forth into the woods however. Dongado was not specific as to where exactly in the woods did the death cult hid in, and the Dug truly did not know more than that, so navigation was difficult.

Not only were these woods deep and far from the kingdom itself, but the night only helped to shroud their vision as they went deeper, not even the force was able to pinpoint exactly where Star could be. The only too that could help the trio traverse through the dark woods was Marco's force connection to Star, something that has yet to be explained or understood by Hett or Janna.

The Forest of Certain Death is what the local Mewmans called these woods, as ridicules of a name it was, the reputation was held highly in truth as Janna told the Jedi along the way. The forest was known for its many dangers and perils it hid, for not many travelers dared to venture in these parts unknown where all kinds of beasts and natural traps lived her, unrecorded by galactic databases.

The woods have always had a highly dark and gloomy atmosphere even in the day, little light visible through the thick leaves and thorny vines, the night only making it darker with the full moon as the only source of natural light. Cries of exotic creatures echoed in the vast forest, the trio always proceeding more cautious much to Marco's relief.

"Anything?" Hett asked his Padawan, expecting a proper response.

Marco tried his best to focus his supposed force connection with Star. "Barely. I can feel her, but she's far."

"At least she's still alive." Janna commented darkly. "But for how long?"

"She _will_ be alive." Marco assured. "Star is a lot more capable than you think."

"Didn't you say earlier you only knew her for one day?" Janna asked. "How do you know that?"

"I… I just do." Marco responded, though not enough for Janna. "When I felt her for the first time, it was unlike anything I could imagine, like a great power is hidden inside her."

"Oh yeah, Jedi crap." Janna rolled her eyes. "No offence Marco, but I'm a little more practical than that."

"I told you before, there's more to the force than you think." Marco retorted. "It's a power unlike anything else in the galaxy."

"But your so called force couldn't save Star in time, could it?" Janna argued back, clearly frustrating Marco as well. "Look, I know I'm being a jerk here, but maybe we should just turn back. There's no trace of her and the more we stay here, the harder it'll be to go back."

"You don't know that!" Marco exclaimed. "She's alive! I can feel it."

"I do know that!" Janna shouted back. "I used to be one of them!"

The two teens bickered back and forth, much to Hett's displeasure as he heard the arguments between the two.

"You're just so insistent on saying she's dead and you act like you know it all!" Marco was fuming. "You don't know her like I do!"

"Oh, and going out on a playdate for a day with some girl you just met means you know everything about her?!" Janna argued back, equally as mad. "Bite my-

"Silence! Both of you!"

The teens stopped arguing when Hett spoke up, both silent as they did not expect him to get involved in such a way.

"Janna, you clearly show a lack of understanding in the force. Have faith in our ability." Hett soon turned to his apprentice. "And Marco, you know better as a Jedi to let something like this bother you to the point of anger. Don't let anger guide you."

Hett walked ahead of the two, leading the way where Marco now sensed the faint Star.

"Now come on, we have a mission to do."

Hett hid his own frustration well, his raised voice always coming off as a strict parent to the teens that was more than enough for the two to get the lesson, although a good scowl helped. Marco rubbed his, still tired after this whole night and angry deep down at being unable to save Star earlier. He just wanted to go back and rest with the knowledge that Star was safe, and Janna's tired frustration didn't help.

But as a Jedi or his good natured personality, he valued forgiveness.

"I'm sorry."

The apology did not come from Marco much to his surprise, but from Janna instead who had beaten him to the punch.

"You are right. I don't know if she's still alive or not, I mean, I never even spoke to her before. And if what you say is true, then I'll take your word." Janna frowned and stared at the ground. "But… I know how the Bando Gora operates. If she really is alive, she might not even be herself anymore."

Janna had told Marco a great deal about the Bando Gora on the way to the woods. First, they would ally with criminal organizations to help distribute their product of Death Sticks to get people addicted, then after using only a few of the products the addict would be under the effect of some kind of neurotoxin that could essentially control a person, then kidnap said person without any struggle or sign of their disappearance so that they would have more members to their cause, brainwashing their victims and changing them into something monstrous to spread their taint across the galaxy.

But this was sloppy for the Bando Gora. They rushed Star's kidnapping and from what Marco described the scene of Star's kidnapping, Janna knew it was off. Bando Gora would never kidnap such a high value target unless they were absolutely certain no one would miss their victim, not to mention the evidence left behind from one of the other kidnappings. Whoever their new leader was is unknown to Janna, since the only leader she remembered was someone called Komari Vosa, and she didn't stick around to find out who would take her place.

Marco knew that a 'transformation' of Star could be a possibility, but it was one he did not want to think about.

"There has to be a chance she's still alive. I know it's not much to go by, but still… It's something." Marco softly spoke. "Star is just so… powerful."

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Janna asked, letting out a soft chuckle. "She is a lucky one."

Marco flustered at the implication. "Uh, n-no it's not what you think."

Janna only smirked at the boy. "That you guys are best friends? I guess not."

"What? We are! But no, we just… I-

Janna just chuckled at the sputtering mess, patting the boy on his back. "You really are a keeper."

Marco cleared his throat, trying to calm himself and left an awkward tension between each other.

"I'm sorry too." Marco started. "Getting angry at you about this won't help anyone, and we should just focus on the task at hand."

Janna nodded and continued forward with Marco and Hett, though she did want to talk to lighten the mood after what just occurred.

"Your master." Janna said, getting Marco's attention. "He reminds me a lot about my dad."

Marco looked at Hett, then back to Janna with a raised brow and smirk. "Really? How come?"

"He's tough." Janna replied back. "Whenever there was a problem, my dad would tell me to keep pushing through and never let up until you won. Or if you just died standing."

"He sounds like a tough guy."

"He was a Mandalorian. Taught me everything he knew after he retired from being a mercenary." Janna continued with warm happiness. "Man, I remember when we used to camp out for days in a creepy forest filled back at Lothal. Those were good times."

Janna grinned wide at the memory of her dad, but quickly frowned soon after. Marco could sense the pain from mentioning her father, and knew better than to ask further about such a topic.

"But enough about me." Janna changed the topic, obviously not wanting to go into further detail about her father.

Marco then felt a disturbance, Star for sure but it felt… strong.

"Marco? You're doing the thing again, aren't you?" Janna asked, reminded of the last time Marco stood in place like this.

Hett quickly turned around to see his apprentice in a trance like state, his eyes widened at what he was feeling.

"It's Star again, much stronger. But she… feels scared."

"If I was kidnapped by the Bando Gora, I'd feel the same way." Janna commented, thought it did not faze Marco.

"Where is it coming from?" Hett asked.

Marco pointed to the left of the woods, his senses overwhelming him to run.

"There… and she's scared… Why would they make her feel this way?"

Marco then sped off, said from the force helped him speed off and jump over the mess of thorny bushes in the way. Hett gave chase after his apprentice, not expecting such a sudden dash and pursued in the same speed.

"Guys! Come on, slow down!" Janna called out, sprinting normally to catch up.

Janna tripped over the bushes, just missing from getting her vest scratched as she ran in pursuit, hoping she didn't get lost.

 **O-O-O**

In the depths of old stone, Star was now being prepared for the ritual behind a set of large doors, escorted by the High priest Vosh'rava. The princess may have never been here before, but it felt all too familiar to her castle, with an old cell she had to walk a few flights of steps up from, passing through ruinous hallways of blue lit torches, and reached these doors that were very akin to a throne room.

The princess was absolutely terrified of everything going on, kidnapped by cultists for a sacrifice in some old dump that she had never been to, and finding out the leader of said cult was a Sith lord named Darth Necros, a legendary Sith Pureblood from the days of the Old Republic no less, was absolutely terrifying. Vosh'rava could feel that fear, but he did not savor it as much as other Sith would, for he had other plans for the girl, plans that had to go right after all these years.

Star's nightgown were not going to do for the ritual, so after being escorted to an old bedroom above, she was made to change into a silk dress for the ritual. She had to admit, for a bunch of crazed cultists they had made a beautiful dress, but it made her wonder if they were watching her for a long time considering how perfectly it fit. The dress was long and colored black, almost reaching to the ground as she walked.

Simple but beautiful, and the cultists she passed bowed to the ground in awe and majesty. They grew jealous and contempt for the few others who were allowed to stand close to her, but only because those few were applying some sort of white powder to her face, shaping it to resemble a skull. With the cultists done, they stepped back and bowed as well, letting Star and the High priest speak.

"What is this place exactly?" Star asked with a fearful curiosity, though she hid it from her voice.

"This place… It is home." The High priest replied vaguely. "A protective home of aging stone, long abandoned by its inhabitants from ages ago, with a barrier that few can pass."

"Barrier?"

"I am old, but my power with the dark side has not diminished." Vosh'rava explained. "The fear you have will attract no one, for a force barrier I created surrounds us. No one can feel it except me, and no one will find you except me."

"You're a freak." Star insulted, only making the Sith grin.

"My previous life would have killed you over such a petty insult, but I am different now." Vosh'rava replied with a calm demeanor. "Darth Necros has died a long time ago, and so will all life in this galaxy."

"What are you talking about?" Star asked. "How is killing me going to help you?"

Vosh'rava chuckled lowly as he heard the question. "You still don't understand... So I must tell you."

The High priest waved his hand, dismissing the Bando Gora cultists that slinked away into the shadows or more disturbingly, managed to crawl on the walls through the holes in the stone ceiling with their sharp claws.

"I have lived and died for thousands of years, I have seen people I have known wither and perish, entire races driven to extinction, and empires rise and fall. It made me realize something." Vosh'rava clenched his hands as he spoke darkly. "Death is the final absolution."

Star had no idea what he meant by that, and Vosh'rava could see that in her eyes.

"You see, my previous life of Darth Necros was a powerful Sith sorcerer, unmatched by few in his mastery of the dark side's mystic powers. He was obsessed with immortality, unwilling to die and accept his fate, so he prolonged his life through the dark side. Necros spent his days studying how to unlock the secrets of immortality, mediating constantly to use the force to sustain his body while studying ancient Sith tomes."

"But… aren't you Nercros?" Star asked.

"Not anymore." Vosh'rava explained. "Nercros thought he had found a solution, for he already had a powerful ability at his command; the power to drain the force. His theory was that if he could drain the force of a living being, why not their very essence? It took the dark lord many years and countless victims, but he had finally figured out how to drain ALL of a living being's energy while not falling to its hunger. It made him stronger as well, for he had found out that the most powerful force sensitives could have their power converted to his, making the dark lord grow in strength."

"… How old are you?" Star asked once again, only getting the same grin from earlier.

"Old enough to realize Necros was a fool." Replied the High priest. "Necros went mad with such power, all his years of sustained meditation of the dark side and his new hunger for life killed him, and with the knowledge of his people's extinction, he finally joined them. His hunt for immortality had destroyed the dark lord, but a new being was born inside his body, that being is me, Vosh'rava, the harbinger of death."

Star only grew more confused, not understanding what was wrong with this man and whatever was left of his sanity.

"My existence is futile, something Necros failed to see. Death is an inevitable consequence to life, and that is an absolute no Jedi or Sith is willing to accept. I have been gifted with Necros's abilities yet I do not suffer from his blindness." Vosh'rava chuckled as he spoke. "And now, the day has finally come. A great power has been awakened, and I have gathered the followers of the apocalypse to see its fruition. This ritual shall be the galaxy's final judgement, and all life will cease as it is meant to be!"

Star could only stare at the madman in confusion still. She was now getting frustrated and even angry, this Pureblood Sith was not some elite servant of the actual Sith, just some crazy old man who lost his mind thousands of years ago. He didn't make any sense with what he was saying, and she just wanted to run away.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Star let out, unable to stand this anymore.

"The ritual we are going to commence, it will serve me well. With the gift to take life, I shall consume your power, so great it is, to make me unstoppable!" Vosh'rava raved once more, shocking Star at the outburst. "Your power was what I was waiting for, an opportunity to cleanse the galaxy of the disease known as life! The fools that serve me think they will ascend with their goddess, but they are just as blind as Necros was!"

Star had to take it all in at once, before making up her mind about her response to the power hungry mad man.

"You're not just a freak… You're the most insane person in the galaxy!"

Vosh'rava calmed down unexpectedly, and leaned his head close to Star's to whisper in her ear.

"But I will be death. And you… the catalyst of the dirt."

The large doors in front creaked open, with Vosh'rava standing by Star's side while Star' heart started to beat, her hands slightly shacking as she saw what lied behind the doors.

What had once been a vast dining area was now all but crumbled ruins. Pillars of ancient scripture cracked, rubble piles of stone gathered around the room, a pattern of blue fire torches lit the area to show the masses of Bando Gora gathered all around. It was almost like an entire army, twisted humanoids all around that stared at Star with their glowing red or blue eyes, the sounds of deep chanting in rising and falling pitches established a darker atmosphere than it already was.

Star walked forward with Vosh'rava by her side, the Bando Gora bowing to her as she walked by the crowd, praising her as if she were a Goddess already. She noticed that some of the cultists wore familiar clothing that shocked her, torn and ragged with dirt in the style of her people… The missing victims. That must have been them, the same people the Jedi were looking for, and they were these things that worshiped her.

Star reached the center of the room where the crowd gathered around a massive pile of ruins, forming around the small mountain like formation and saw a black stone slab in the center, smooth and flat with chains beside it. She wanted to run so badly, but she knew that there was no way out of this, no way could she fight her way through the entire Bando Gora and not to mention a Sith Lord driven mad.

" _Marco… Please. Please help me."_

Star was being laid down upon the slab, her limbs chained with Vosh'rava using the force to guide the objects. He stood proudly in front of the slab where Star could see him reveal his horrid face, raising his arms to begin a speech about the ritual. The princess blocked out the words from her head, trying desperately to feel for Marco's presence as he did with her, knowing that somewhere out there beyond this force barrier, she could reach out to Marco.

She had to… He had to be out there.

 **O-O-O**

P.S. - Evil thing to do this to you guys, huh? I wanted to put more in here, but I feel like the stuff I was going to put would be better for a separate chapter, that being the action that I swear will happen next chapter and WILL be awesome. I hope you liked the chapter and happy New Year's guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star vs. The Forces of Evil.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: So here is my next chapter that took me quite a while to write. It has promising action finally, some good ole killing time with a few things here and there at the beginning. My longest chapter yet, but prepare for the next chapter… You will soon know why. Enjoy the chapter.

 **Chapter 7: Lair of Evil**

 **O-O-O**

When Marco skidded to a stop, he was already out of the woods and stood in front of a massive structure that he could not believe was there. Hett managed to quickly catch up to his apprentice, about to scold the padawan once more but stopped to see the same structure. Janna finally managed to reach the two Jedi, panting heavily and stood next to them, not noticing the structure at first glance.

"Marco… just tell me… when you're about… to run off." Janna remarked, slowly eyeing what the Jedi stared at. "What's the big... rush?"

Before the trio stood an ancient castle, appearing thousands of years old with crumbling walls and black stone, poles of the skulls of various creatures were stuck around as displays, with countless more skeletal remains of creatures littered around the dead and dry wasteland surrounding the area, with the occasional dead plant or tree in the way.

Torn flags wave silently with the cold wind blowing, giving off the feeling of death and decay, but also a sudden chill that sent shivers among the group as they stared up at the middle of the castle, seeing a tall spire tower with a blue stained glass window overlooking the land.

This place was evil, and even those without the force can feel it.

"She's in there." Marco stated, still mesmerized by the structure. "I can feel her."

"I do not sense any life in there." Hett responded. "Only the cold."

"Master." Marco turned to his doubtful master with a pleading look. "We have come so far, why turn back now? I know she's in there."

"Then we should get moving soon." Hett agreed with his padawan, taking the front as his apprentice and his Mandalorian friend followed close behind.

The group walked along the cracked cobblestone path, passing through the dead ground of skeletons and got a closer look at the remains. Many were various shapes and forms of creatures unrecognizable to most, closer looks showing that they had also worn now rusted armor and various medieval weapons. Alongside the creatures were more familiar humanoid skeletons, their style of armor and weapons appearing more Mewman.

"There was a great battle here." Hett commented. "I have only heard stories and saw records of the civil war that occurred thousands of years ago, but this must be one of the sites of battlefields lost in time."

Marco could only stare in shock at the skeletons before responding.

"… Horrifying."

The trio walked in silence which only added to the atmosphere of death, getting a better look of the castle up close. The main wall gate was already wide open, a massive hole between the doors from a battering ram, with the very ram itself not far off at the side, decorations of spikes and more torn banners along the castle watch towers, statues of gargoyles hanging above the gates and walls half crumbled. The most unusual feature however were the large torches lit with blue fire next to the battered gate, yet there was nothing alive to be seen at the castle.

"I don't like this." Janna said softly, keeping her hands on the triggers of her blaster pistols.

"I agree… It's too quiet." Hett concurred, trying to sense his environment.

The strangest part of this castle is that there was nothing to sense. It was something out of a horror show, but Hett could not use the force to sense anything was around, nor could Marco aside from Star.

But his instincts couldn't help but say they were being watched.

As the trio entered the gates into the castle courtyard, a vast area of ruined decorations and more skeletal remains of fallen warriors, they stopped in place when they heard echoic skittering of stone. The group looked around the walls above them, seeing nothing but the dead, no living at all.

"Do you sense anything, Marco?" Hett asked, unable to get a good read on the castle. "I cannot sense a thing in this cursed place."

"Besides Star, no." Marco answered morbidly. "It almost feels like something is preventing us from doing so."

Janna however held her suspicions high. She knew that the Bando Gora had ways to trick or even conceal their presence to Jedi until the time was right to strike, there was no way that whatever noise she had heard before was some pest. This had to be an ambush, and they were falling right for it.

Unaware of their presence, black figures crawled silently above the walls, blending in perfectly with the cast shadows of the night as they set positions just above the walls. Their glowing red eyes spotted Marco moving past the group ahead, and the figures looked at another group of their comrades hiding behind an old fountain and nodded. One of the figures pointed a spear at Marco, the cover of darkness providing the best spot to aim at the unsuspecting Jedi.

"We should just go already." Marco gave up, frustrated at slowing down. "The sooner we move, the better-

Blaster fire rang out, the bolts whizzing just past Marco's head to hit the dark figure just ten feet away from him.

The padawan quickly unsheathed his lightsaber, seeing that the dark figure had just released a burst of red mist before collapsing on the ground dead. Marco thanked Janna for the save, but quickly found himself in trouble with about nine more of the figures sprinting towards him.

"Bando Gora!" Janna shouted, her blasters now aimed at the dozen strong cultists jumping down from behind her and Hett.

Janna and Hett were forced to split up, the majority of the Bando Gora cultists surrounded Hett while Janna fled back with three on her tail. Janna managed to blast two of the cultists with her blaster pistols to their heads, but failed to notice the skeletal body of a Mewman knight and tripped over the large armor. The cultist behind her pounced on the downed Mandalorian, trying to swipe at her face with his sharp claws and ended up knocking away her blaster pistols.

While Janna engaged in a struggle, Hett already had his two lightsabers out, prompting the cultists to surround him in a tight circle just an arm's reach away. The black figures hissed menacingly, showing how far gone they truly were from people to monsters, before Hett decided to force push the three in front away from him. The other six screeched as they charged, but Hett easily slashed through the cultists in an arc of green light, severing their bodies and unleashed a burst of red mist from their mortal wounds to signal their deaths.

Marco meanwhile was overwhelmed by the cultists, he had managed to slash two cultists while backing up, but the other eight quickly charged and proved unexpectedly tough for the boy. Reflexes took over when the claws were stuck out, and Marco sliced and diced away the several arms of the cultists, receiving screeches of pain as red mist leaked from the wounds. One of the cultists was lucky however, managing to slash Marco's right arm from the side before being cut in half.

Fresh blood may have dripped from the padawan, but the cultists had none to speak of, only the red mist was inside them. Marco was ten pounced from behind by a pair of cultists who sneaked behind the boy, knocking the boy down and were about to pierce their claws through the boy. A green light saber managed to reach the cultists, just noticing the green flash reach their necks and behead them both in a single sweep. The other Bando Gora cultists could only screech as Hett slashed them apart one by one, sending limbs flying and clouded him in red mist.

Janna still struggled with her last attacker, grappling his wrists while trying to kick him away. A few good kicks to the chest knocked the cultist off her, giving her the chance to pick up the nearest weapon, an old lance from the dead knight, and held it up towards the cultist who pounced once more. The cultist had more unfortunate luck, jumping right through the lance and impaled his chest on the sharp end, a burst of red mist conforming his death before Janna tossed the lance aside; corpse still attached

"Janna!" Marco exclaimed, running towards the girl.

"I got-

Marco then forced pushed the girl to the ground, a green fireball just missing her from behind as she was knocked back to the ground once more.

While Janna wasn't going to be happy with that, Marco had to deal with the new intruder first, Hett rushing to his side as the pair of Jedi faced a horn skulled figure with two dozen more cultists on his side, now wielding the various weapons of fallen warriors, spears and swords alike.

"You!" Marco shouted, recognizing the figure from his staff and appearance. "What have you done to her?"

The figure gave a seething look with his blue eyes before speaking in his deathly tone.

"She is ours now." The figure pointed his staff at the boy. "Our master will help our queen with ascension, and this galaxy will fall under her rule!"

Marco gripped his lightsaber tightly, trying not to let his anger take hold while Janna got up and found her blaster pistols. The only thing that kept the other cultists back was their captain that Janna saw, recognizing the ranked member by his horned skull.

"Oh boy." Janna pointed her blaster pistols right at the large group, expecting the worst.

"TEAR THEM THROUGH!"

The captain shouted out his order, letting his underlings charge at the trio while blasting another green fireball at Marco, who leaped out of the way to avoid the explosion of fire from the ground he just stood on moments ago.

The first dozen cultists charged with spears in front, hoping to skewer the Jedi while the other dozen behind slashed with swords. Janna managed to take down two spearman with some well-placed headshots, before dodging a third spear mere inches from her face, rolling to the side to fire two blaster bolts at her target's chest.

She was just about to aim at the forth spear before her blasters were knocked away by the spearman, much to her frustration.

"Seriously? Again?"

Janna dodged each strike, the cultist obviously not trained for such combat when he kept jabbing at Janna, only to miss each time. Janna then moved up and knocked the spear tip away from her front, before taking out a hidden virboblade from her bottom sleeve and jabbed it on the cultist's eye, getting a screech of pain before shoving the blade through his head.

Marco and Hett had to deal with the other spears, with Hett slashing off the old metal tips at the wooden necks before quickly closing in on his opponents, slashing and hacking them in rapid succession. Brutal display of aggression, but channeling such aggression through the force while remaining calm was a specialty Hett employed numerous times and usually worked, even managing to make it work with crowds of attackers.

Hett's padawan was more cautious however, engaging in large sweeping arcs when confronted with his share of foes, easily driving off aggressive attackers while taking out a few of his own. Marco then followed his master's combat style when presented with the opportunity to strike, charging his dazed foes by slashing the spears off, before doing the same to their bodies.

As clouds of red mist burst around the Jedi, they leaned behind their backs, side by side as they were surrounded by the cultist swordsmen. The Bando Gora captain launched another fireball like an artillery strike, launching the fireball as it descended below the Jedi.

Marco held his free hand upward to block the shot, making the fireball burst around the Jedi and spread its flames around the cultists, who seemed to be unfazed by the flames around them. They screeched before charging, both Jedi managing to slice off the blades of the old swords before moving in for sweeping kills, rapidly slicing the burning bodies of cultists in a colorful display of finesse and flash.

All that was left was the Bando Gora captain, and he chuckled while tapping his staff on the ground to summon his green mist.

Janna managed to open fire, prompting the horn skull cultist to disappear in the green mist before the bolts could even hit him, phasing through the green mist that engulfed him. The mist emerged behind Janna, with the captain swinging his staff under the girl to knock her down, but not before getting a kick to the gut.

The Jedi rushed to the Mandalorian, but the captain waved his staff to unleash a stronger wave of fire towards the Jedi, prompting both to hold out their hands to use the force to disperse the flames around them, scorching the dead ground with green fire.

Janna got up quickly, engaging in one on one combat with the captain, swift punches and kicks being delivered to the cultist with impact, but no effects. The captain laughed off the pain before he sent a burst of flame at her face, more of a distraction than an attack and coiled one of his arms around the girl, proceeding to chock her while holding hiss staff towards the Jedi. Janna began to gasp, taking out her vibroblade once more to stick it through the captain's eye.

The cultist threw Janna to the ground, giving Marco the chance to throw his saber.

The captain was about to let loose hellfire on Janna, until a blue saber was impaled through his chest. It took a few seconds to grasp the fact that a lightsaber had pierce his chest, dropping his staff and knelt, while blue mist leaked from his stabbed eye and chest, and even began to cough some out.

"Serves you right." Janna panted, rubbing her eyes while Marco went over to check up on her.

"Are you alright?" Marco asked with panicked concern, checking the girl's eyes. "Don't tell me he burned your eyes off."

"Jeez, Marco. I can still see the cutie in front." Janna assured.

Marco just rolled his own eyes at the flirt, helping up his fried while they walked over to Hett, who stared at the captain in the intact eye.

"Where is the princess?" Hett asked coldly, getting a cough out of the captain.

"You… will not *kaff* stop us… You will all… die." The captain grinned, his strength fading quickly. "Our queen… is… _the one_."

The Bando Gora captain succumbed to his wounds, a burst of blue mist clouded around Hett before dispersing just as it emerged. His body crumpled to the ground, the lightsaber through his chest taken out by Marco, both Jedi putting away their lightsabers while Janna got her blaster pistols back once more.

"There's a lot more than that." Janna warned, knowing full well they just got a taste of the Bando Gora.

"Then we must move quickly." Hett nodded to Marco, who led the way further inside the castle.

"She's inside here." Marco could sense the girl's fear, only ever increasing.

The trio met up at the gate inside, with both Jedi synchronizing their hand movements while Janna watched from behind as look out for surprise attacks. The Jedi thrusted their open palms forward, creating a magnified force blast that burst the doors wide open to a long hallway of Bando Gora cultists on the other side, screeching and ready to tear apart their intruders.

The trio got their weapons ready, prepared to fight through the stronghold as Marco spoke up.

"I'm almost there, Star… Don't worry."

 **O-O-O**

The ritual was almost complete.

Vosh'rava had finished his usual speech and sermon to the cult crowd before him, looking down at the princess with his usual devilish grin. He was so close to achieving true power, all he needed to do was the incantation he had used many times before, and the galaxy would be his to destroy once and for all.

Then… He could feel it.

The intruders from outside had survived, Vosh'rava knew they had somehow found his castle but never thought they would get through the guards. What worried his mad mind the most was the power from one of them. He sensed that there were three, but one in particular caught his senses off guard, a power that just as immense as Star… The High priest would focus on it after the ritual, hoping the guards would take care of the threat before he did himself.

Vosh'rava began to chant in the ancient tongue of the Sith, guaranteeing to drain every single bit of life force the girl had, who could only struggle in vain at the sound of his words. This spell was the only true way to drain everything from a living being, and the last thing he needed was some intruders to ruin it all.

"Sau visita sh'jatau tave th'raiskus iv tave Sith! Tegu nun vykti tave natura iv sis ikuny mazo anas nu valia darytis wo!"

Purple mist began to emerge from Star, pouring out from her eyes and mouth and felt the very life within her begin to fade. Star stopped struggling, her body only lifted when Vosh'rava moved his hands up and down in a pattern to force the life out of her.

"Tegu ji midwan dziu sulig ji xuolis ir dotacij nun zh'ae ty'k! Nu xuontai tave qy'sik dabar tegu nun vykti natura!"

Star began to fade from life, her very essence filling a cloud of purple mist above her body into Vosh'rava's hands, seeing him taste her life and chant even louder at the ecstasy of such power.

"Tegu nun vykti! Tegu nun gauti! Tegu nun buti ardyti!"

Before the final words could be uttered with victory in his grasp, the gate doors burst wide open, Bando Gora cultists flung from outside across the vast room and spooked the crowd. Vosh'rava was still focused on the girl, draining the life out of her while the trio of rescuers from the gates barged in at the scene, getting menacing stares and hisses from the cultist crowd.

It was then when Marco saw Star, his eyes widening in shock at the horrid sight of the ritual.

"STAR!" Marco shouted off the top of his lungs, sprinting towards Vosh'rava with the force.

"Marco, wait!"

Marco did not pay any attention to his master's cries, jumping up in the air to avoid the flurry of sharp claws of cultists that would have swarmed him. The padawan looked down as he descended, quickly falling towards Vosh'rava in an effort to strike him down from above in one fell swoop as he cried out.

"LET HER GO!"

Vosh'rava unleased a stream of lighting from his fingertips, anger clear in his eyes as he unleashed his rage through the force. Marco did not have time to block the attack, lighting coursing through his veins as he reached the ground by Star, who was gasping for life until the purple mist retreated back into her body.

"You foolish boy!" Vosh'rava raved angrily, continuing his stream of lightning while Marco screamed out of pain and agony. "I was so close! The power of death was by my fingertips, and you ruined it all! Now you will suffer!"

Marco's screams filled the room, now a victim to Vosh'rava while Hett and Janna fought through the Bando Gora to try to reach him, just barely holding out against the vast numbers swarming the two. Star turned her head to see the boy in pain, the mad Sith showing no mercy or remorse to the only true friend she made.

Her fear was gone now… replaced by anger.

"MARCO!"

Star struggled from her chains, her anger and fear of Marco's death motivating her to escape her chained torment. She could feel the rage only grow stronger, something Vosh'rava could sense greatly with his connection to the dark side. By the time the mad priest turned to the girl, she had used all of her strength to rip herself free from her chains, the anger giving her immense strength she normally wouldn't have on her side.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Star pushed her free hands towards Vosh'rava, sending the Sith flying across the room to hit a stone pillar, dazing him as he fell to the ground in pain. Marco grunted as he got up slowly, the whole room silent and in awe at the sight of Star and what she did, even the cultists stopped fighting to see their beloved queen attack their High priest.

Marco was offered a hand up by Star, looking at the princess in shock at what just happened.

"Star?" Marco couldn't believe what he saw his friend do, taking her hand to get up.

Marco was quickly wrapped around a tight embrace, shocking the boy but he gladly returned the hug, feeling just as fearful for Star as she was.

"Marco." Star held her friend tightly and spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I almost turned into toast but I'm still alive." Marco made a wisecrack, getting a smile out of the girl.

"You really are a wild man." Star let go of Marco, the padawan was able to stand by himself despite the shock, using the force to slowly replenish his body.

Vosh'rava got up, seeing that the Bando Gora relented their attacks and were staring at Star and Marco from above, taking good note of their embrace and joy around each other. The High priest was not pleased by this display. Hett noticed the Sith from afar, sensing his dark powers that Vosh'rava sensed back, knowing that he would be pursued soon.

"My fellow followers! The Jedi dare to interrupt our queen's ascension! Kill the intruders now!" Vosh'rava ordered, fleeing back to a flight of stairs while the cultists charged.

Hett knew he had to kill this dark being now, recognizing the dark being as a Sith lord, cold and strong with the dark side. He had to kill him here and now, or else the Bando Gora would overwhelm everyone in the castle and complete his devious plan.

"Marco! Janna! Get Star out of here." Hett ordered, seeing the Sith run up the stairs. "I will take care of the leader."

"But master-

Hett used the force to lift the three children up, quickly levitating them back to the ground away from the swarm of Bando Gora and to the front gates below.

"No time! Go!"

Hett force jumped away from the crowd to the flight of stairs, pursing after Vosh'rava to finish this once and for all. Little did he know, dividing the group was exactly the plan he had set in motion. Marco looked back at Janna, and the girl could tell that Marco was not going to leave his master behind, and Star could already feel that he was going to stay here.

"Damn it, Marco." Janna complained, pulling out her blaster pistols at the horde of Bando Gora. "Why am I doing this?"

Star knew that there were too many, the horrifying figures of the Bando Gora would easily kill her best friend and his Mandalorian companion. Her rescuers gripped their weapons tightly, knowing that they would be torn to pieces if she didn't do something... And then, a light bulb went off in her head.

"Marco… Do you trust me?"

Marco gave a confused glance before replying. "Of course I do."

Star nodded, waling in front to shield Marco and Janna as she held out a hand. "I have an idea."

"Uh… What is she doing?" Janna asked, unsure what the girl was up to.

"I take it back! I don't trust you, now get behind me!" Maroc said in a panicked voice.

"Marco." Star said firmly. "Let me help… please."

Marco wanted to just run off with the girl now, but against his better judgement, he nodded and stood close behind her.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Star nodded in agreement.

"Me too."

 **O-O-O**

Hett moved as fast as he could up the flight of stairs, trying not to lose his balance while running so fast or to fall through the crumbling steps. An occasional cultist stood in his way, but he easily slashed through without any trouble since most were preoccupied downstairs.

He hoped Marco took care of himself.

A lot of his rash nature to dive headfirst into danger of what he cared about rubbed off on the boy, despite being cautious and talks all about how to avoid danger. Marco would make a better Jedi than him in certain aspects, so he hoped that should he fall here, and he had a feeling he might, that Marco would manage to beat this Sith and end the terror on Mewni, while being able to accept to let go.

Because as far as Hett went, he felt he wouldn't have done the same.

The Jedi master reached the top of the stairs, now in a short hallway that led to a pair of large black doors well furnished. Hett force pushed the doors wide open, walking inside to get ambushed by two Bando Gora captains with staffs. He blocked the balls of fire with the force, before bringing the captains forward with his force grip and threw them across the room.

The room itself was the true throne room of the castle, a fancy red rug adorned the ground than led to a short stone staircase, and the end of the room had its most notable feature of blue stained glass that shone the moonlight inside. This was clearly the spire from earlier, the highest point of the castle that overlooked the lands below, and just in front of the glass was Vosh'rava himself, staring out at the dead lands.

"You are not the one I wanted here." Vosh'rava said in his cold voice, his back facing Hett. "But you still stand out from your little friends. I know your little secret."

Hett unsheathed his lightsabers, making the Sith chuckle at the sound.

"You do not know anything me, Sith." Hett replied, saying the word 'Sith' with disgust.

Vosh'rava turned around to see the Jedi master, amused by the sight. He brought the downed captains in his grip, his hands forcing them back and brought them to the ground beneath his sides.

"Underestimating my power has gotten many Jedi killed." Vosh'rava held his hands towards the faces of his captains. "Let me show you what fate I have given to Jedi."

Vosh'rava began to drain the life out of the captains, they gasped for air as the blue mist within them flowed out of their bodies and into their leader. It did not take long for the captains to drop dead, their power now belonging to their High priest out of a display for power.

"I am almighty. And you... nothing."

"You're just a monster." Hett heightened his stance, unafraid of his opponent's powers. "Every monster can be slain, and your tale will end here, slain by a knight."

Vosh'rava grinned at the Jedi, and out of his sleeve came a lightsaber of ancient design. Red light emerged from the hilt, and the Sith turned the blade vertically, only for another streak of red to emerge from the other hilt.

"Come then… Let us end the story."

 **O-O-O**

P.S.- Cliffhanger! Like a true Sith! Don't worry guys, the next chapter will end this once and for all, and it will be all lightsaber action from there… It will be awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star vs. The Forces of Evil


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Hello once more, and sorry this chapter came in so late. I had to replay the scenario in my head about this duel over and over to find a way to make it transition to paper properly. I swear if I could draw or had someone to draw for me, I would make this into a comic series instead. But hey, I did my best here.

I wanted to put both duels here, but writers block and other life things distract me, so I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Hope you enjoy this regardless, despite how short it is.

 **Chapter 8: Shadowed Predictions**

 **O-O-O**

Hett struck first, leaping towards Vosh'rava with the force and slashed his lightsabers downward. The Mad Sith easily blocked the sabers with his own saber staff, green and red light grinding against each other and flashed from contact.

"It has been so long since I fought a Jedi, let alone one who strikes first." Vosh'rava commented, pushing back Hett's sabers towards him.

"Times have changed." Hett replied back, breaking off from the struggle to flip back.

Vosh'rava let out a streak of lightning from one of his hands, the Jedi easily rolling out of the way to dodge, doing so with each burst of lighting his way. Seeing Hett could dodge his strikes well, Vosh'rava decided to close in for the kill, jumping towards Hett with more aggression and began rapidly striking.

The cold rage could be felt with each impact made, every strike slightly lessened Hett's grip while parries became increasingly difficult to accomplish even with two lightsabers. Vosh'rava may have been more skilled with force powers, but his lightsaber combat skills were one reminiscent of the now fallen Darth Maul, with constant strikes and never tiring for a second. Hett was lucky to have quick reflexes against such an opponent, but it would have helped to have his apprentice aid him.

Both of the combatants kept a steady pace, Vosh'rava always moving forward as he kept up his aggressive strikes, and Hett walking back while being pushed more towards the doors. Vosh'rava's style of combat had its flaws; powerful but reckless and when an opportunity to counter back was available, it could easily turn the tide of a duel. One such opportunity was presented when the mad Sith left one swing too wide an arc, followed by Hett with a parry that knocked the saber staff out of Vosh'rava's hands.

The mad Sith did not yield easily, releasing a force push that sent the Jedi flying across the room to the floor and slid across the red rug. Hett got up only to be greeted with one of the standing torches to hit him by the side, slightly scorching his robe as he sliced the torch in half and extinguished the flame. Soon, more of the torches were lifted from the ground, with Vosh'rava lifting his hands upward to levitate the flaming objects and pointed the top of the flames towards him like spears.

Hett prepared to charge towards the Sith, wanting to end this fight quickly as Vosh'rava threw the torches at the Jedi. Hett dodged and weaved the flaming objects, slashing a few apart as the flames died out when they landed on the stone ground, excluding one that landed on the rug.

"Such energy to spare, I can taste its power as if it were in my grasp." Vosh'rava noted, impressed with the fluid movements of the Jedi. "But I sense the fuel behind it, much darker than you care to see."

Hett ignored the comments, throwing one of his sabers at the Sith to silence him. Vosh'rava chuckled and easily directed the blade away to miss him, while he used to force to return his saber staff back to him from the ground across. The Sith grabbed his weapon in the nick of time, activating it once more to block Hett's strike and his other lightsaber that boomeranged behind simultaneously.

The green light saber from behind deactivated and fell to the ground, with Hett concentrating the force on holding back Vosh'rava's blades from piercing through him, focusing his strength in another struggle.

For some odd reason, he felt his strength falter in this fight. Hett could not determine what exactly was causing this, but he felt himself wither slowly throughout this fight. Every strike Vosh'rava made was harder to counter, every struggle felt like Hett's hands would slip from his hilt, and he even started to fell slightly dizzy.

"You try so hard to fight, dedicated to a meaningless cause that will wither and die with time." Vosh'rava taunted, though Hett listened this time. "Why bother with fools who believe there will be peace?"

"Because it is our duty as Jedi to uphold our code and protect those from evil like you." Hett talked back. "I will not allow you to take any more lives than the countless others you have before."

"Spoken like a true slave." Vosh'rava commented back, grinning behind his dark hood.

Vosh'rava broke off contact from the green saber once more, spinning his blade in a fluid motion at the front of his body to ward off his attacker who had gotten his other saber back into his hands with the force. The Sith struck in wider arcs, the long red blades streaking across the air that could slice Hett in half if he made one wrong move. The last thing Hett wanted was to share the fate of his fellow Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, a death he did not let go lightly when first heard.

"I know what I say. Peace and order will one day reign in this galaxy, and the Sith will not be around to see it." Hett spoke back, his voice raised as he blocked the wide arcs.

"Then you are a fool."

Vosh'rava grinned while taunting, using his force push against Hett who used the same ability to counter back, the two now engaged in a struggle between who was more in tuned with their force abilities. The impacts of the struggling powers blew back the two, revealing his hood for Hett's surprise to see the face of a scarred Pureblood Sith, a species that died out thousands of years ago still alive was a shock to behold.

The two kept their struggle up and stood their ground, while Vosh'rava continued to converse.

"I see a seed of darkness within you, Jedi."

Hett scowled when he heard the mad Sith speak, his hand shacking while he used all his strength to hold his ground. The two still stood over the rug, which had been slowly consumed by blue flames that raged around them, the force keeping them from being scorched.

"You know nothing."

"As a Sith lord once before, I have seen many Jedi fall to the dark side." Vosh'rava spoke, almost in a matter of factly tone. "You are no different; simply late to fall."

Hett did not respond, his rage inside building up as the madman in front continued to speak.

"Let me strike you down, end your suffering before more is followed. The breath of your life is all but pain." Vosh'rava raved once more, more silently and colder. "Call me mad all you want, but is this cycle worth protecting? Jedi and Sith have fought for eons, both sides in an eternal conflict that makes all suffer. I can stop it all, and I will start with your death and prevent your fall before it comes to full fruition."

Hett's anger only rose as he pushed back, surprising Vosh'rava who sensed such anger.

"I will never let the Sith claim me." Hett replied with rising anger and rage, trying his best to block it from his mind. "You are a being past your era, old and senile, deluded by your own thoughts of madness that tell to do what; destroy all life in the galaxy? It would be a mercy to end your suffering, then you won't have to continue in a quest so futile and pathetic."

Vosh'rava chuckled at the harsh statement, as if he were amused.

"You could make a fine Sith indeed… If only I didn't hate them."

The Jedi would have unleashed his rage here and now, the dragon inside him begging to be released. But he never got the chance when Vosh'rava unleashed a sudden outward burst of force energy to Hett, sending the Jedi flying so far that he landed outside the throne room and went through the flames without a single burn.

Hett tried to get up, but was lifted up and felt his throat being crushed. Vosh'rava lifted his opponent with the force, gripping Hett in a force choke and squeezed the life out of him while being levitated forward. Vosh'rava walked through the flames, his force energy parting the blue fire and had his hand in a grip-like gesture to Hett, who was now feeling the same lung crushing force he had committed on the Dug from earlier.

"You have the heart of a Krayt Dragon; ferocious and wild when unleased." Vosh'rava commented, impressed with the potential Hett hid as he put away his saber staff back into his long sleeve. "But when that beast is caught off guard, it only takes one strike to slay it."

Hett was set down before Vosh'rava on his knees, now released from his grip. He was then struck by force lighting, now hitting him and electrocuting his entire body, the anger from both him and his attacker flowed through the Jedi and overwhelmed him. All he could do is scream out in pain, dropping his lightsabers to the ground while the flames behind Vosh'rava grew larger and more out of control.

Weakened and wounded, he soon found himself in a direr situation, seeing a mottled hand of a pale crimson extend its palm just in front of his face, the fingertips starting to slightly bend. That moment is when Hett could feel whatever energy he had left leave from him, as orange mist started to pour out from his face, similar to the ritual the Bando Gora high priest was performing on Star.

"I will not waste your power, so it will be put to good use when I strike down your friends." Vosh'rava replied coldly. "When we were fighting, your energy was slowly being drained by me, adding in your defeat. Now I will drain you completely until you are but a husk, your friends will have the same fate. And then… the galaxy will die, and the story will end there."

"You… will never…" Hett struggled to speak, trying his best to resist. "Marco… No."

Vosh'rava lifted his head up to see the horrified faces of Marco, Star and Janna, who were seeing Hett suffer the same fate Star would have had before. They had just ran up the stairs after dealing with the situation below, and while they were now intact and hoped Star's plan would work, Hett dying in front of their eyes would not aid in said plan.

"That is your name, padawan? Marco? Good to know the name of my next victim." Vosh'rava eyed the other two humans as well. "I already know who you are, princess Star Butterfly; you will have your turn. And you Mandalorian, tortured but spirited, you are here without reason and not worth knowing."

Janna pulled out her blasters and shot at the Sith Pureblood, who took out his saber staff and activated one blade, wielding it like a normal lightsaber to deflect the blaster bolts away without even flinching.

"Amusing display, but futile." Vosh'rava insulted, deflecting a bolt to Janna's left shoulder to stop her from shooting and got a cry of pain in response, making the girl stumble to the wall as she clutched her wound and felt a warm liquid on the hand that grasped her wound.

Marco had enough of this, he was going to end this here and now. He unsheathed his lightsaber, running towards Vosh'rava while he was still draining his master's life away.

"Marco, wait!" Star called out, but even she couldn't stop the boy from making his choice.

Vosh'rava let go of Hett, already managing to drain most of his energy and let the exhausted Jedi fall to the ground before his red saber met the blue, a brief struggle with Marco that ensued. With renewed strength, Vosh'rava force pushed Marco away and knocked him all the way back towards Janna, who were both slammed to the wall the Mandalorian was leaning against.

"As your queen, I order you to beat this guy to a pulp!" Star shouted, seemingly at nothing which Vosh'rava raised his brow at before deciding to force choke the girl to silence her.

"You always did scream too much." Vosh'rava commented. "Are you turning as mad as me?"

"I… think … someone else is… mad."

The sentence Star strained out was met with a furious answer by dark figures that dropped from the ceiling, descending upon Vosh'rava who let go of the girl and dodged the plummeting figures. It was the Bando Gora cultists, who were now glaring and hissing at their High Priest, anger in the eyes of lowly cultists and captains alike.

"You dare attack your prophet?!" Vosh'rava ranted before, bringing back his charade of a zealot of their beliefs. "Heretics! All of you forsaken!"

"No! You lie!" A captain cried out. "Our queen had called for us to accompany her, to escort her to you, accusing you of being a traitor! You used your powers to harm her and her allies, not some kidnappers you led us to believe! No more shall we listen to your lies, no more shall you live!"

The cries of Bando Gora captains that could speak called Vosh'rava strong names, words that resonated with the Bando Gora cultists that had dropped down and were still above the ceilings, hearing the captains shout while others growled and hissed.

"Traitor!"

"Blasphemer!"

"False Prophet!"

Vosh'rava let out a massive torrent of force lighting across the room, his rage and anger of losing the cult's favor and loyalty, all because of some children. More cultists started to swarm the Mad Sith, who simply kept using his dark powers to destroy his attackers while Star ran to Marco and Janna.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Star asked, helping up Marco while Janna helped herself up, wincing as she did so.

"Just got a bolt to the shoulder, but I'll live." Janna assured.

"Where's Hett?" Marco asked.

As if on cue, a Bando Gora captain was dragging an unconscious Hett to the trio.

"Your friend lives, but barely." The captain said, leaning Hett against the wall. "We cannot hold the false prophet any longer. He is too strong, his powers will kill us all. We must flee."

"No." Marco said grimly. "We have to defeat him."

"Uh… can't do that." Janna remarked. "Your master is knocked out cold, I can't even aim straight, and that guy… he's a damn Sith lord. I may hate this guy and all these Bando freaks, but he actually has a point."

The group looked at Vosh'rava, who was just about done with most of his attackers, striking down the few left with red streaks of light slicing off heads.

"He won't let us leave alive." Star said, turning to face the Mad Sith ahead and wiped the white powder from her face. "Marco is right, but I don't know if Voah'rava can be defeated. I can sense how powerful he is, and he only gets stronger."

"Let me fight him." Marco said, standing by Star with sadness in his voice. "I can hold him off long enough for you guys to get away."

"That won't happen! It can't!" Star argued, raising her voice of concern at the padawan before softly speaking. "Not after everything that's happened! You'll die, Marco. I can't let you die!"

Marco sighed sadly while Star gave him her pleading look, knowing that he had to accept his fate to save her.

"I know."

One of Hett's lightsabers started to move to the group, and it flew towards them much to their surprise. But what made this more surprising was that it was not going to Hett, still unconscious after his nearly fatal.

The lightsaber, much to the surprise of everyone, flew into Star's hands.

"Then I'm dying with you."

The lightsaber activated, a green streak of light flowing beside her, as if it were natural. Star wielded the blade well in her hands, surprising for Marco as how well she managed to hold it without cutting herself.

"The princess and her knight."

The group turned to Vosh'rava, who had just finished off the crowd of cultists whose bodies littered the floor around him. Marco got his lightsaber out alongside Star, both determined to fight the Sith despite their disagreements, while Janna and the Bando Gora captain stared at the scene, knowing there was nothing they could do to prevent it.

"I sense great power between the both of you, power that you cannot harness properly… but I can." Vosh'rava spun his saber staff, reading himself in a defensive battle stance for the first strike.

Marco looked at Star, and all he needed to see was her look of bravery to stand alongside her friend against an ancient Sith Lord. Star meant what she said moments ago, she was going to die here with Marco, and as much as he wanted to protest it he complied with her wish, once more against his better judgement, and the pair of friends readied themselves against the Mad Sith.

Marco and Star sealed their fates in spoken silence, and the true duel was about to begin.

"Now, come to me children. Leave behind the hope you cherish and relinquish your strength to the inevitable."

 **O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star vs. The Forces of Evil


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: So here is the final duel, for reals this time. It took me awhile to make this, but I hope it was worth it, since when this chapter ends, things will go beyond Mewni soon. Not a lot to say here except I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **Chapter 9: Two Beings of One**

 **O-O-O**

Star was the first to sprint, quickly followed by Marco as the two engaged in the duel against their mad priest. Vosh'rava blocked the sabers from hitting his with his saber staff, each blade locking with his opponents, while he used a free hand to force push the pair away from him.

"Impressive strength." Vosh'rava commented, feeling the power from the impact of the sabers. "I will make sure to put it to good use."

Vosh'rava extended his hand, rising it to lift several detached limbs and bodies of the cultists. He thrusts his hand forward, throwing the black husks toward the direction of the force sensitives, only for them to dodge the smaller parts while the bodies were sliced once more. No blood or mist came out, simply empty as the bodies fell to the ground once again.

The Mad Sith charged at the pair himself, his overconfidence leading him and clashed with the two.

Every slash made contact with sabers, red streaks switching their rapid attacks from blue to green, testing both Star and Marco for their defense, to exploit a weakness while draining their power little by little. Even now the pair began to feel a little dazed, the constant blocks and counters that seemed to do little to stop the onslaught of Vosh'rava.

A few powerful swings at Marco told that the human could only handle so many strong attacks before being overwhelmed, too cautious and defensive for a Jedi's own good. A quick jab at Star and the dodge in response showed she was better at offense rather than defense, but fast attacks one on one will catch her off guard, especially from one skilled with a saber staff. Together, the pair were powerful, but divided their weakness could be exploited should one know them.

Vosh'rava rolled to the right, letting the pair attack him while moving backwards into the throne room, just touching the blue flames that engulfed the rug and stull burned with fury. The two force sensitives advanced onward, with Star leading the offensive with her aggressive while Marco provided counters for assistance.

Something about these two clicked.

They could sense it with each other, how well they worked despite this being their first duel together, and yet they could keep up with their moves quite well. Though it needed work, since Star was more eager to fight Vosh'rava head on with Marco cautiously following along.

What still confused Marco was how well Star could fight, despite seeing her pick up a lightsaber with the force for the first time, she knew how to handle it properly without slicing off her hand. But that question will be saved for later, now they have to defeat this Sith, and the last thing Marco needed to do was ask questions.

In a display of raging wonder, the blue flames began to part once more as Vosh'rava stepped back into them, using the force to allow access to even go as far as let his opponents through as well. The duel raged inside the flames, the scorching heat of fire surrounded the duelists while light clashed, sparks igniting from the blades in a beautiful flurry of power.

Vosh'rava fought the Jedi and princess left and right, Star on his right side and Marco on the left, alternating between the two with his double blades. He fights on two fronts against powerful youths, but these youths have yet to master their strengths, and he could sense them already getting weak.

"You tire, children." Vosh'rava taunted. "Is it the heat of the flames, or the power of death overcoming you?"

Star responded in kind. "Do you always talk like a creep?"

The insult meant nothing to Vosh'rava, since he responded back with a wide slash fueled by the force. The girl ducked from the slash, the force from the attack blowing back some flames from behind, until settling back to normal and raged onward.

Vosh'rava then leaped up in the air, forcing the flames to close on the pair below. Luckily, Star and Marco managed to jump after him before the blue fire closed in on them, narrowly avoiding the blaze that would have charred them black. Lightsabers clashed in midair, with Vosh'rava using a cheap tactic his opponents did not expect; channeling his force lightning through his saber staff. The pair of friends felt the surge of pain throughout their bodies, letting out cries of pain while Vosh'rava force pushed Marco and Star towards the flames.

Thinking fast despite the electric currents still streaming through them, Star and Marco force pushed each other away from the flames, but also ended up sending themselves on opposite sides of the room. Star and Marco rolled along the floor, quickly getting up to try and reach the other, knowing that divided they would not fight as well.

Out of the flames came Vosh'rava towards Marco, picking the weaker of the two as he charged towards the boy, already weakened from the previous attacks when he tried saving Star. Vosh'rava assaulted Marco relentlessly, taking every advantage at breaking through the cautious defenses that were unable to withstand the constant strikes, and ended up knocking away Marco's lightsaber from his hands. The boy was then shocked once more by the Mad Sith, sending Marco to fall on his back to the stone floor as he screamed in pain.

"I tire of your life; it must end." Vosh'rava grew bored of this fight, and lifted his saber up to strike down the boy in cold blood.

Star could sense the panic and dread from Marco across the flames, and a flame of her own burned inside her, knowing that if she did not act now her friend would be gone forever. She sprinted towards the flames and jumped through them, the force protecting her from burns and caught the Mad Sith off guard, who turned his back to brace himself for the downward slash incoming.

Blue light slashed through the middle of the saber staff hilt, along with leaving a burned scar along the middle of Vosh'rava's already scarred face. The mad Sith had little time to react to Marco quickly force pushing him towards the flames, sending him into the fiery blaze with screams of agony followed shorty.

Marco was quickly helped up by Star, and the pair turned their attention to the burning figure in the blue blaze to hear the silence of screams. All they saw now was Vosh'rava's menacing figure standing still and turned to the pair to lift his hands up. The blue flames followed shortly after, the charred remains of the rug lifting the mad priest above the throne room who waved his hands around a serpentine pattern, moving the blue flames like a striking cobra.

Soon after, the flames were moving like a snake, slithering and crawling along the floors while Vosh'rava stood above the 'head' of his strange mount, and began to let out an echoic cackle that bounced across the room.

"YOU COME HERE… TO DIE!"

Star and Marco looked at each other with worry, then with assurance and determination, nodding to signal what they had to do now… stand their ground.

Marco brought back his blue saber to his hand, but then used to force to bring back the perfectly split saberstaff hilts to him and Star, who grabbed one of each with their other free hand, and activated the red streak still intact. The pair faced the flaming serpent and its rider, lightsabers of both dark and light in their hands, an action that did not go unnoticed.

The surviving Bando Gora with Janna watched the whole fight play out, and when they saw the pair wield the lightsabers in their hands, it made the cultists bow at the sight. Janna simply cocked her head at the display, confused as to what was going on.

"What the hell are they doing?" Janna asked the captain patching her wound, who was also tempted to bow if not for Janna's wound.

"The prophecy is true." The captain muttered, staring off at the sight of Marco and Star. "They are the one… both are one."

Flames from the 'head' of the serpent started to unleash its barrage of fireballs towards Star and Marco, acting as if it were roaring at the two. The pair split up, dashing across the room to avoid the fireballs bursting on the ground they just stood on, while Vosh'rava directed his hands to both sides to unleash more fireballs, trying to incinerate both of his pests at once.

Every dodge mattered in their sprint, the force guiding Star and Marco to dodge and weave from the impending fireballs, flips and leaps that sent these fireballs across the room to spread more fire across the already charred room. When Star and Marco reached each other after running a half circle to the other side of the room, the flaming serpent let out a bloodcurdling screech of whooshing flames; close listeners would be able to hear Vosh'rava's screams of fury.

The flaming serpent then let out a more steady stream of blue fire towards the pair, akin to mythical creatures of old against ancient warriors of fairytales. Together as one, Star and Marco combined their force push to disperse the stream of flames away, only earning yet another furious screech from the flaming serpent that raised its 'body' up high and prepared to strike. Star and Marco didn't need the force to know what was going to happen next, simply giving each other a quick glance for what happens next.

Like a flash of lightning the flaming serpent lashed out at the pair below it, opening a gaping maw of crackling flames to consume its prey in fire, letting out its inhumane screech as it attacked. Star and Marco leaped up in the air, avoiding the maw that crashed into the wall of cobblestone, while the force lifted the pair above the figure of Vosh'rava and prepared to strike down to finish the fight.

With a spinning motion of his hands, Vosh'rava coiled the serpent's body in a spiral of inferno around his opponents, trapping all three in a flaming vortex as Vosh'rava zoomed up and above the spiral, passing through the flames without concern. With his hands clapping together in the air, the spiral began to close in on Star and Marco, constricting them in the blue blaze as Vosh'rava laughed like a madman while landing by the end of the room by the large window.

Vosh'rava cackled with glee when he stood up properly, his revealing skin charred from the flames, his long red robes charred and scorched with some parts still burning, his face revealing parts of bone and peeling black skin that dissolved into ash floating across the air.

The flaming spiral then began to move erratically around the room, like a raging twister that set the room further ablaze, beyond Vosh'rava's control which set back the Mad Sith. He tried to use all of his power to close the flames completely and create the fiery implosion to finish off his foes like he planned, but he did not think he could lose control of his own powers. That's when the flaming twister exploded in the middle of the room, scattering blue flame across the room and out of the explosion came the Jedi and the princess he thought dead, unscathed from the fire and landed next to his sides.

Vosh'rava let out another rage filled scream as he unleashed force lightning on his foes, but for some reason could not feel his own hands. That's when he saw that they were sliced clean off, and by the time he could scream, he was cut silent when red sabers impaled him through his chest. A gasp was all that could be released, the blue flames once raging around the room now dispersed, the Mad Sith looking down at his chest with a shock of disbelief; then looking up to see the unblinking faces of his victims… his killers.

"No..." Vosh'rava gasped out, feeling whatever life left in him burn out while red mist started to exhume from his body. "My death… is here… but not my… legacy."

All Star could respond with is muttering contempt.

"Just die already."

Next thing Marco knew, Star used everything she had in her to unleash a powerful force blast towards Vosh'rava, sending the mad Sith flying across the throne room and his withering body crashing through the window. Vosh'rava fell from the spire, his body dissolving in red mist in the air, until nothing but bones landed below and dissolved into ash, the red robes floating down to cover the ground.

Star panted and fell on her knees, Marco placing his hands around her shoulders to help her stand up and comfort her. All the princess could do was wrap her arms around his body as she dropped Hett's lightsaber, the Jedi padawan doing the same and wrapped his arms around her and stood together in a warm embrace.

"It's over." Marco comforted the girl, trying to sooth the now weak friend.

The Bando Gora entered the room, crowding below the pair who released each other from their embrace and looked down on the cultists. The cultists bowed before Star and Marco, scrambling to their knees as a Bando Gora captain shouted out to the crowd, the same one who helped Janna up next to Star and Marco.

"Hail!"

The captain bowed right below Star and Marco, his hands out wide to show the two off to the crowd who responded with feverous cheers.

"All hail the Ones! The Two of One! Our rightful Queen and King of the Bando Gora!"

The cult began to chant, praising their new leaders as they bowed up and down before the pair, while Janna looked at the whole scene in shock and awe.

"I can't believe this." Marco commented first. "They think we're-

"Their masters." Star finished, just as surprised as the Jedi.

The only sound that could be heard from the room was the constant 'hail' from the cultists, the shattered window behind them still shining the moonlight on the pair who stood above as Gods to the Bando Gora.

The Ones… Two of One.

 **O-O-O**

"Master… Master?"

The words echoed in Hett's mind, his vision blinking with darkness until the voice became clearer.

"Master? Wake up."

Hett's eyes shot wide open, his vision regained and his thoughts disorientated, seeing that one arm was along around Marco's shoulder, the other on Star's. Hett stopped himself in his tracks, letting go of the two and stood himself up.

"I'm fine, young one." Hett said groggily, wiping his eyes. "I needed the rest anyways."

Marco smiled at his master's joke. "Good to know, master."

Hett looked around his surrounding to see he was outside the castle courtyard again, but his shock on his face was evident from the figures surrounding him. He recognized Star and Marco next to him and Janna as well, but was huddled close by a Bando Gora captain and several cultists around the area.

The Jedi reached for his lightsabers from his waist, only to find them not present and shocked the pair next to him.

"Wait, master!" Marco exclaimed. "It's not what you think!"

Hett gave his padawan an unconvinced look, until Star stepped in the conversation.

"It's fine, master uh, Hett!" Star assured confidently with a hint of worry. "These guys won't try to main and murder us anymore… maaaaaybe."

"She's right." Janna commented, holding her wounded shoulder now bandaged up. "I still can't believe it, but they won't kill us."

Hett took another look around the courtyard, surprise still evident on his face as he saw the Bando Gora act complacent to the group.

"I… don't understand." Hett rubbed his head, and soon asked another question with worry. "What about the Sith?"

"Dead." Replied Star with hidden malice at the mention of such a being. "Marco and I beat him. That freak won't cause any more trouble."

Hett eyed the girl and then his apprentice.

"Together?"

"Yes, master." Marco responded, unable to hide his excitement. "You should have seen Star, she was amazing!"

Star couldn't help but smile with Marco and began to express the same enthusiasm.

"You should have seen both of us! We actually beat a Sith lord together… A Sith lord! It was all like, WOOSH! POW! SHING! And we kicked his butt!"

Janna couldn't help herself but chuckle, while Hett gave Star a more curious look.

"You fought with my apprentice?"

"Yeah!" Star's enthusiasm then dropped, replaced with a more complacent tone. "I uh… borrowed one of your cool laser swords so… yeah."

"Which I still have with me." Marco took out the two lightsabers from his sleeves, both still intact and handed them to his master.

The Jedi master still felt a dark force around him, the living Bando Gora making him uncomfortable as they walked by.

"What about the…"

Hett waved his hands around him, making Star and Marco act more nervous. How were they going to say it?

"Uh well, we um… kinda are-

Marco's stuttering was abruptly interrupted by Star, blurting out her sentence in a hurry.

"Webecametheirnewkingandqueen!"

"… What?"

"I couldn't believe it either." Janna commented once more, somehow able to understand the fast jabbering. "I insisted that they should order them to jump off the spire to their dooms. Buuuuuut, they wouldn't do it."

"We can't just kill them." Marco argued back. "I already told you on the way down, they can do better things."

Janna scoffed at the statement, unconvinced by the statement.

"I forget you're a Jedi."

Marco rolled his eyes, not in the mood to get into a moral argument and more concerned about his master's wellbeing and informing him about everything that happened.

"It's complicated. Something about a prophecy and… We can explain everything while we get back to Mewni."

Hett simply nodded, going along with what was happening. He knew he missed so much when Vosh'rava defeated him, and while the dark presence of the Bando Gora still lingered, the Sith's did not. It was also worth noting that just through their expressions alone, Hett could tell Star and Marco grew only closer, despite still not being able to sense this strange bond they alone shared, a bond that only grew stronger after the duel with Vosh'rava.

So much information had to be processed, the Bando Gora's new loyalties and their prophecy, the existence of a Sith Pureblood, Star's force sensitivity, and most of all this strange bond his apprentice shared with the princess of Mewni.

" _The Council will want to hear all of this."_

 **O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star vs. The Forces of Evil.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: So now this is going to be a bit calmer after Vosh'rava and everything, so expect some Starco fluff here. However, while we are almost done with Mewni, there's still a trick I have up my sleeve that has yet to play, and you will see that pretty soon. Not much else to say except enjoy the new chapter.

 **Chapter 10: Restless**

 **O-O-O**

The walk to Mewni was certainly an interesting one to remember. The Bando Gora; now faithful servants to cater for Star and Marco's every demands, have offered to guide them and their friends to a much safer path through the forest. It was an awkward walk to say the least, having creeping husks fueled by the dark side escort the more living members of the party after leading them away from safety.

Even though the Bando Gora were now essentially allies of sorts, it didn't stop the group from feeling on edge; especially for the force sensitive teenagers. Their new servants seemed to follow every move they made, every motion, every breath, every nervous blink and sweat drop that fell; only adding to the naturally eerie atmosphere of the forest.

The whole walk through the forest was silence, except early on when Star and Marco explained to Hett about the duel against Vosh'rava and what exactly made the Bando Gora so obedient and loyal to their will. Apparently, the Bando Gora live by a prophecy forged long ago in a more ancient time in the galaxy, passed down from generations that depicted beings who have taken the roles as balancers of the force, and that when such beings are noticed, they pledge everything to them.

That was the short version at least, since they were more concerned at the time to save Hett and defeat the now slain Vosh'rava rather than ask more questions about this prophecy. Speaking of such a Sith, it also turned out that what Vosh'rava told the cult about the prophecy was either a massive lie to control and bend the gullible cultists to his will while he acted as their prophet, or he possibly misread this prophecy that has yet to be revealed in 'fine word of stone' that the captain described such writings.

When they asked on the specifics about this said prophecy, they were informed by the Bando Gora captain accompanying them that he would explain more into detail about what this prophecy was like exactly, but all in due time as for now they had to get home for rest. That same captain being the one that bandaged Janna's wound, who brought along a few cultists as protection for the group, although the constant stares of awe made things uncomfortable.

This captain seemed to stand out among his peers. He was wrapped in black cloth that hid his mottled skin, and he did have sharp claws hidden underneath his fingers and was tall and lanky as all the others. But this captain wore many decorations around his body, mostly black feathers that gave him a more bird like appearance, a few bone charm wristbands and necklaces of smaller creatures, and even his horned skull was that of some large bird with a curved beak at the end of the mask, while he wielded his long staff that had talon like ends and more feathers wrapped around the base.

Star got the impression that he must really like birds.

Most interestingly however were the glow of his eyes. Most cultists had red or blue to distinguish themselves from rank, but this one had a pure yellow glow, similar to Sith yet something more behind it. Star and Marco paid no mind to it, but the yellow glow was unsettling more than the other cultists, as if the blazing yellow hid darkness underneath its bright vision.

"So… mister bird lord guy." Star spoke up, addressing the Bando Gora captain. "Is everything going to be okay now? No more kidnapping people?"

"As long as you wish it." The captain replied in a complacent tone, not a hint of malice despite sensing the dark side within him. "We have been ordered by many masters to commit such actions, and it has always been up to them to give us the final order… If your other half agrees."

"I do agree." Marco nodded to Star. "As long as we live, never take another soul from their homes again."

"Of course, your majesties. We apologize." The captain said humbly, making Janna roll her eyes at the sight and mumbled a curse under her breath.

"Just call me Star. I'm not a queen, not yet anyways." The princess responded just as humble.

"And I'm just Marco." Agreed the Jedi padawan.

"As you both wish, your maj- I mean, Star and Marco." The captain corrected himself.

By the time the conversation ended, the group managed to exit the dark forest and back outside the grassy plains not far from the kingdom of Mewni. The moon still shined in the night sky, and from its position Hett could tell it was only three o' clock, hopefully the kingdom didn't go into panic about Star's kidnapping and subsequent return by her same captors.

Shining lights could be seen approaching the group, upon closer inspection those lights were in fact burning torches held by what appeared to be old fashioned Mewman knights riding one horned horses. They galloped at a steady pace towards their group, about a dozen horses led by a short and stout knight, most likely a search party requested by the king and Queen.

"So much for sneaking inside." Star muttered, hoping to go back to Mewni without much trouble.

"We should meet up with the search party." Hett suggested, before eying the Bando Gora escorting them. "But it may be wise to leave behind certain… members; of our own."

Star nodded and turned to her dark sided servants, facing the feathered captain with a more sterna and almost queen like look.

"You guys should stay behind. I think enough of you have died today."

"I dunno about that." Janna commented.

Star ignored the comment, seeing that the Bando Gora captain complied and began to sink into the dark forests to hide with his cultists.

"I will meet you all by the Jedi's ship." The yellow eyed captain said before disappearing into the darkness of the woods.

"Wait? How do you-

But it was too late for Marco to get his answer, for the mysterious captain already vanished with his retinue.

That threw Hett and Marco off guard, and the Jedi kept a note in mind to ask about how the cultists knew about their ship's location, especially wary of this captain; he didn't seem or feel like the others.

The Mewman search party closed in on the group, having found their person of interest and her comrades. The horsemen pulled back the reins of their mounts, stopping in front of the group as the stout leader in front dismounted from his ride.

When the short knight lifted his face plate, it revealed the firm but worried face of the king himself.

"King Butterfly." Hett bowed in respect, along with Marco in turn.

The king payed no mind to the Jedi's humble bows or the Mandalorian crossing her arms, instead his gaze focused on his daughter Star, who gave her father a tight bear hug.

"My darling." River held his daughter tight, the discomfort from his armor no match for his worry of his child's safety. "What has happened to you?"

Star released her Mewman grip from her father, looking at him sheepishly. "Nothing dad. I mean, I was kidnaped by crazy cultists who wanted to sacrifice me, but I'm safe now."

"The Jedi rescued you?" The king asked, looking over to the two guardians, then glancing over to Janna with a puzzled look. "And uh… this girl?"

"I'm with them. Long story." Janna commented, still not bowing to the king. "I think I traumatized myself again, but I'm used to it."

"Usually, I would not tolerate that kind of behavior to royalty; but anyone who helped save my daughter is a hero in my eyes." The king said, surprising the Mandalorian who nodded her head in agreement.

"Uh, dad?" Star spoke up, getting her father's full attention while fidgeting her hands nervously. "Please don't be mad, and please don't let mom get mad."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Star cleared her throat, feeling that she was admitting to a crime.

"They know about my… powers."

River paused to comprehend the statement, but quickly sighed as if he were not surprised.

"Yes… I figured it would happen eventually." River admitted sadly. "Your mother and I knew this, but we hoped it wouldn't."

Hett rose up from his kneeling position, determined to have this talk sooner rather than later. Now with the Bando Gora pacified, it was time to leave this world soon. But not without the true reason he was here for.

"Then we must talk about this soon." Hett spoke sternly.

Marco looked at his master at his stern gaze, which would have usually put the padawan in his place. However, he motioned his eyes to the princess, and when the tough Jedi master saw Star in such a depressing state, he took pity for the girl. Hett understood his padawan's silent plea, and was glad that he reminded him that Jedi valued compassion.

"However." Hett interjected. "This talk can wait until tomorrow. Everyone here is tired, and even I need rest. Shall we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Of course, master Jedi." The King complied. "I will tell my wife to arrange a meeting tomorrow morning."

"Good. We have much to discuss."

The group now travelled with their new escort of armored knights, the young teens groggily following along and glad to be spared from more dramatic tension then there already was. Star walked closely by Marco, giving him a warm smile as they walked.

"Thank you."

Marco simply replied with a smile of his own.

Janna punched the boy playfully on his shoulder, giving a sly smirk that sent blood rushing to Marco's cheeks that Star thankfully never saw. The implication was enough to get a chuckle out of the Mandalorian, even though the decision to keep the Bando Gora in hiding was a bad idea in her eyes, she knew Marco had the right intentions. In secret however, Janna didn't want to lose friends her age; something she lost long ago.

But now was not the time for drama; rest was on everyone's mind

 **O-O-O**

While Star insisted that she would be fine walking herself to her room, Marco insisted himself to be protection.

As soon as they got to the castle, Janna was already in her own guest room and plopped down on her bed snoring, glad that she accepted the offer to stay for the night. Hett retired to bed as well, hiding his weariness well and allowed his padawan to escort the princess as he slept.

Star appreciated the idea behind Marco's overprotection after what happened this night, but it was starting to become grating to be under people's watch. First it was her mother's reminders and lessons of queenly duties, which may not last long when tomorrow comes. Then it was the Bando Gora who had been spying on her for who knows how long and may be watching her now. And here was Marco acting more like a bodyguard, as opposed to his friendlier demeanor for a Jedi.

But Star said nothing for now. There was so much going through her head that all she wanted was sleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to potentially change her life, now revealing her powers to the Jedi. It felt good for her to show Marco, she had no issue with him; but his master seemed more edgy to her.

It wasn't that Hett was a bad person; Star liked Hett and saw him as a great Jedi despite seeing him so little and only speaking to him a little during the walk to Mewni. But he felt so… intimidating.

Maybe it was his stern nature? Maybe the tattoos on his face that she had yet to pester him about? Or perhaps the look he gives when he sets his mind on something like talking about her powers? Whatever it was, she knew that when Hett will speak about her force sensitivity to her and her parents tomorrow, it would feel like getting a lecture from her mother only somehow much worse.

Marco hovering around her in silence was forgotten as she went deeper into her thoughts, thinking about the possibility that the Jedi will take her to Courasant, a planet she had never thought she would see formally. She wondered how Mewni would be affected with the only heir of the Mewman throne as part of the Jedi Order; the thought of a queen with a lightsaber entertained Star's hyperactive mind.

But her imagination could not get in the way of reality, that reality being she can't be both at once; and there would be no choice for that matter. Once the Jedi Order finds a force sensitive, there's usually no turning back from joining their ranks, a fantasy that while Star admired and dreamed of coming true, was also flawed in many ways. She knew about the Order's traditional rules and strict demands of a Jedi, and they may not even accept her for her age alone; fourteen years old would be a strange age for Jedi training to begin.

" _Not for this princess."_ Star thought to herself with regret.

Her exhausted brain still had just enough energy to think about the double edged virboblade that was her force sensitivity and her royal bloodline, both conflicting with one another.

On one hand, Star had never liked the responsibilities of a princess and wished for more excitement and thrill in her life, one that she certainly got to experience tonight with the Jedi; her lifelong heroes she places so much hope one. Joining the Jedi had its perks, allowing her to train her force powers to control and use properly, exploring the galaxy to places she's never been to before, and becoming the noble warrior of her dreams dedicated to fighting the forces of evil was something she always wanted to do with her life.

But on the other hand, getting up and abandoning her people mostly for the gain of the Jedi was not a prospect she admired. She heard stories of loved ones at infant ages being torn from their families to become warriors of light, at the cost of losing those closest to you. She understood that in the galaxy she lived in, a constant influx of Jedi were needed to keep peace and order while doing good for everyone living across the stars, but the morality issues were present despite the noble intentions behind them. As much as a pain her parents could be, especially her mother, she loved them more than she would care to admit, and the feeling of never seeing them again would hurt.

It made her pity Marco; the poor boy probably doesn't even remember what his own parents look like.

This was a tough choice, whether she wanted to be a Jedi or not; it made her upset that she didn't get to choose a life changing choice.

"Star?"

Star shook out of her thoughts, sensing that Marco was getting concerned for her. So easily concerned this boy could be; it was adorable how much he cared for her in such a short amount of time.

"Hmm?" Star hummed softly, her eyelids straining to stay open.

"You okay?" He asked softly, minding his voice as to not speak so loud.

"I'm good. Just… thinking."

"About what?"

Star frowned as she answered. "About tomorrow. What's going to happen and if I have to leave my home, it's my future on the line."

Marco could sense the stress from the girl, understanding the feeling but not the impact of such a decision.

He never really had a choice about becoming a Jedi, and while he was dedicated to its order, there were always a few rules he never liked. Marco knew what he was doing, forming an attachment with someone was forbidden by the code, yet from what Hett advised him about and his personal experience now, he never felt it conflicted with his duties and strayed him from his path.

Hett would always advise him to use your emotions, just to control them depending on the situation. The boy learned fast much to Hett's delight, and he kept himself a compassionate Jedi while not acting like a drone that so many other Jedi are; at least that's what Hett tends to say. His advice helped him clearly, as it did today when getting help from the janitor Voot and gaining a new ally and even friend in the form of Janna.

Clearly, even though emotions could inhibit certain actions, it also encouraged many others that were more useful in the long run.

"I… really feel bad for you." Marco admitted, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "I mean, I never really had to face something like that, the order was all I really knew. But, I'm sure it will turn out well."

"What if I have to leave? How can I just leave my family behind, and after all those queen etiquette lessons too?" Star said half-jokingly, sighing as she did so. "But if I can't come with you, I… I won't see you again."

"Star…"

"This is all just so much, I don't want to lose my family or my first real friend." Star rubbed her eyes, more of a nervous twitch rather than an act to stay awake. "Why can't I just have both?"

Marco tried to come up with something, but all he could think back to was his master's rather unusual but truthful teachings.

"Master Hett once told me the galaxy isn't a fair place; that not everyone can get what they want." Marco thought back to one of his short lectures. "All we can do is brace ourselves for joy and sadness, whatever we face must be accepted for what it is and we deal with it in our own unique ways."

"Wow, that's really… deep."

Marco gave a wide smirk to the princess. "We Jedi are known for our big heads."

"Not as big as yours, dork." Star teased playfully.

"Also, I was paraphrasing. I love philosophy, but my master sometimes go a little too deep."

"That's so like me." Marco gave the girl a raised eyebrow, as Star tried to stifle her giggles. "Okay. Maybe I'm just lying, but when I get tired I act all serious like my mom. You'll see me cray cray as usual in the morning, and hey, maybe we can still hang out?"

"I never said I changed my mind." Marco happily agreed.

It took a while for the pair to register the fact that they were still standing outside Star's bedroom door, so caught up in their conversation that they forgot that they finished walking five minutes ago.

"Well, see you in the morning? Best bestie?"

"Gladly, best bestie."

Star was the first to hug Marco, the boy returning the embrace that the two got so used to sharing with each other. The princess waved one last time good night before shutting her door, and Marco decided to head out to the guest room.

Something stopped him though, turning back to Star's door and watched it with intent. The memory of green mist still haunted Marco, and he still didn't feel comfortable leaving the girl all alone. He should have known better than to act the bodyguard of a potential Jedi and first friend but he couldn't help himself but walk back and stand by the door, looking around the hallway for intruders.

"Okay, maybe just lookout a little." Marco mumbled to himself. "Don't worry, Marco. It's not creepy at all, just standing by a girl's door in the middle of the night, a girl you just met, who is suddenly bonded to you for reasons unknown and; I really have to stop talking now."

Star could still feel the boy's presence, his sudden return to her doorstep gone noticed by the girl. Again, another reason to argue about being able to take care of herself, yet unable to process such an argument in her head. The moment she flopped onto her bed and crawled under her sheets, she was drifting faster than she ever did before.

Star felt Marco also go into the same sleepy state, unknown to her that Marco was leaning up against the wall, slowly sliding down to sit on the expensive rug draped on the floor while leaning his back towards the wall. Their sleep cycles almost felt connected, the two drifting off the sleep nearly at the same time, with Marco giving one last blink around himself before shutting his eyes completely.

 **O-O-O**

As the night went from chaotic to peaceful, new visitors from the nighttime sky descended upon Mewni; a familiar landing to the Jedi's arrival on this monocratic world.

But the visitors had a far ulterior motive than a Jedi, the vessel alone would cause suspicion if anyone with a right mind noticed carefully. The red fifty meter freighter landed by the Mewman outskirts, with two aft mounted engines and two more engines on the tip of each of its long wings, most likely customized for greater speed.

Unlike the Jedi's mere shuttle, this red freighter possessed a fearsome armament for its kind. A triple barred laser cannon was located by the right side of the ship, the back of the ship also had a laser turret mounted on as part of a custom modification. Said triple barreled laser also had another special feature installed by the ship's owner, one that was only used for emergencies or for pure fun, a weapon yet to be revealed by few.

For now, this heavily armed and expensive looking freighter set down upon the ground, its landing gears setting down on the grassy ground and scared off any small critters that were foraging for insects at night. The ship's hatch from beneath opened, a landing ramp extended on the ground to help two figures walk on Mewni's surface for the first time, a marvel that they did not cherish as well as most off worlders.

A Devaronian walked ahead, Nollgrux T'van himself as the proud owner of his ship named _Hell's Hunter_ , fitting to the demon like appearance of his species. He didn't take long to arrive to this world, already in close proximity to this planet after finishing a recent hunt, claiming the bounty with a plentiful credit bonus; but this bonus was worth more than any other bounties he ever had and was a chance to prove himself as a worthy hunter in the criminal underworld.

His usual gear was present, the dark medium battle armor he wore that covered him from head to toe, covered mostly by his cape that hid the many thermal detonators and other nasty surprises. T'van carried weapons that signified his brutality and cruelty; disrupter weaponry. His main weapon of choice was his disrupter rifle he slung over his back, with black handles and chrome barrels that fired ammo that could disintegrate targets with great pain, his utility belt had a handy DX-2 disrupter pistol as a backup in case the rifle was ever lost; a compact pistol gifted to him as a bonus by the Black Sun for such an excellent performance on his last mission.

Another figure of similar appearance walked by T'van, much shorter with whitish-purple skin rather than the blood red of his partner. This being was not his direct counterpart, having pale-orange white-tipped horns pointing up with salmon colored hair covering the top of his head, black vertical lines under and around his eyes, those same eyes making him truly stand out since he had a third in the middle of his forehead.

This triclops as he was nicknamed so easily, wore a light battle suit for the occasion, a crimson steel plate on the outside with several smaller crimson plates covering various vulnerable points around his torso, the rest of his body covered with thick black fabrics that provided decent protection while allowing plenty of free movement; though his shins and forearms also had plated protection. His right forearm also hid a special weapon of his own, a wrist mounted flamethrower attached to the back of his wrist, the fuel canister located on the Triclop's belt which was attached to this flamethrower by a tube.

His main weapon of choice however was something not as destructive as his flamethrower, an old Rnagefinder EE-1 carbine rifle, having a longer barrel than the now more widely used EE-3 and had the same firepower and proficiencies thanks to the owner's modifications to modernize the weapon; only having longer range. He kept his own KYD-21 blaster pistol as a backup like T'van, though his weapons only fired ordinary blaster bolts compared to his Devaronian counterpart.

One would say this shorter and far younger triclops was a mutant Devaronian, but the younger alien was a different species all together, one that was recruited by T'van for one purpose and one purpose only; cheap help.

"Mewni… It's been a long time." The triclops said to himself, taking in the fresh air of the planet. "Who are we supposed to go after anyways? You never bothered telling me exactly who."

"Jeejee doth catke cohka paupe maha camai. Mah baphake pankoph sey goo hatkocanh uyat ten tee." T'van said with glee, making the triclops uneasy.

"Royalty? I-is there anyone in particular?" Asked the triclops, anxious about the vague statement.

"Haku doth koumhoiag? Banag bai joggdu an pauahah vehpobaee fa?" Taunted T'van, testing the young one's temper as he's done so many times.

The triclops twitched angrily at the taunt, but took a deep breath to not give in. "No, I just… want to know who. That's all. I can handle dead people."

T'van snorted. "Wohot tee ukawa. Heai jansee peai jeejee yoieu wamma, jeejee killee coo jeejee gee bai killee."

"Getting paid is great and all, but we should-

"Ritke wahca bimhee an roachee mi." T'van interrupted harshly, already tipping the youth's temper. "Cua dan che uba bai wahca bimhee an jahna, mo Jee hatkocanh keepuna heee jes mo."

The triclops clutched his fists, trying his best not to pull out his blaster and gun down his so called partner and mentor. Random death threats were not taken lightly by him, and it didn't help that the cutthroat business of bounty hunting could get him killed any second. So when he supposed to have someone to mentor him also threaten his life, it didn't bode well.

Maybe it was part of the training he thought, but he quickly picked up on T'van's sadism.

"Fine." Complied the triclops, following his partner's lead towards Mewni.

"Jot ten yoieu wa yatuka bo, Triboy."

"Tom." Said the triclops annoyingly, he hated that nickname so much. "Not Triboy. Not Triclops. Tom."

T'van scoffed at how easily Tom was offended and could feel the burning anger from him. He knew this child had anger issues, but this was quite something. Sure, it was immature of him to taunt a sixteen year old alien he never knew the species of until he threw an equally immature temper tantrum, but it was one of the other reasons he kept him around. A sad way to get amusement, but T'van lost whatever shame he had long ago and never missed it.

Just like how he won't miss the heads of his unsuspecting targets.

 **O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star vs. The Forces of Evil.


End file.
